Never Say Goodbye
by Earthlytreasure
Summary: A story about two girls that were left with whatever they had. They moved to a new country to live with distant relatives. The story has Draco people. Please read. Will be 'R' in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: I want to know the truth

          Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though it would be nice to own a few cast members from the movie. *starts to drool, but quickly wipes mouth with sleeve* Well, anyway, I hope that my friend gets better from her surgery. And remember, think of Tom and Sean. *starts drooling on keyboard* damnit, anyway, on with the story.

                                                                                              ~\~

Autumn Darkness walked along side her best friend and now adopted sister, April Blackstream. They had to pack up to go back home from their school where they studied the different ways to perform spells and create complicated potions. They went to a school for the magickally gifted. That is one of the reasons why April's mother left her.

They turned into the room that they shared and started to silently pack their things on their last day. They had to say good-bye to everyone they knew. They were off to live with one of Autumn's distant relatives that lived in England. They would be leaving the only home that they knew and the only country that they have ever been to, the USA. Fortunately, they were raised as muggle teenagers were and knew what many modern things were.

As they were getting onto the bus that would take them to get the rest of their belonging at Autumn's old house, each of the girls had silent tears on their cheeks for different reasons. They said their good-byes to their friends and knew that all they needed anymore was each other. They walked up to a huge house to collect the rest of their belongings before they were sent to the airport.

Autumn had to stop at the front of the door and weep for her father. He was killed by an unknown group of people. Her brother would be going to England with the two girls, but would be looking for work and getting on with his life. April helped her friend and sister up and retrieved the remainder of their things. Their brother Daemon, helped them load up the car and drove them to the airport.

After their flight, they gathered up their bags and found Autumn's relatives. They seemed to radiate a bad vibe, but the girls couldn't place it. April wrote on a piece of paper, *I don't think this is such a good idea. We don't even know these people and there is something wrong.*

Autumn took the paper and wrote back, *I know but it's not like we have a choice. I heard they have a child near our age. It can't be that bad. We will know someone our own age before we go to that school that is named after that Disney character. Pumba. Sorry, I had to lighten up the mood a little.*

April laughed. *I guess you're right. I can't keep worrying about every little thing that happens to us. I should just let loose a little.*

They climbed into a limo that was waiting for them and proceeded to the house they would be staying in for the summer.

As they neared their destination, they looked out the window to see a huge castle. April and Autumn exchanged looks and continued to stare at their new residence.

April whispered to Autumn, "Do you think we could find our way around in there without getting lost?"

Autumn answered, "I highly doubt we will be allowed to roam the castle by ourselves knowing what kind of wizards there are in England."

April said, "There are as many dark wizards in England as there are in America. They are just more open here then America with the Salem Trials and all still haunting us."

There was a tap on the window. "We're here. Maladies. I will get someone to take your bags up to the house." The driver opened their door.

Autumn and April stood in front of the oak doors leading into the house. They jumped when a small disturbing greenish rat thing with huge eyes came up behind them holding their bags.

"I will show you misses in. Follow me," it said to the girls.

April whispered to Autumn, "What the hell was that thing and why did it have our bags?"

"I think it some sort of servant. I have never seen a creature like that before. And why was it wearing rags?" Autumn observed.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Darkness and Ms. Blackstream. What a pleasure it is to meet you both. I'm sure you both will be very happy living here for the summer. I will have a house elf show you to your rooms that you will be staying in. And I am terribly sorry but my child shall be here tomorrow for they are staying at their friend's house. If there is anything that you need just ask a house elf," Just as quickly as the man appeared with his wife, they vanished. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. His wife was smaller, but they only focused on the man so they didn't receive a good look at her.

After being shown to the adjoining rooms they will be in by that creature that the man called a 'house elf', they decided to unpack their belonging and check out the main hall as well.

Soon, they were called into the dining hall for dinner. They sat side-by-side on one side of the huge dining table, while the adults quickly came and said that they had to do business and left the girls to eat alone.

"If they kept avoiding us all summer, it will almost be like we are back home only with different scenery," April said while eating some mashed potatoes. 

"Exactly. I hope Daemon will be joining us here instead of staying at his 'friends' house all the time. He needs to be with his family, too. I heard something about their kid coming home tomorrow, so we will finally meet them," Autumn said with a look of discussed on her face.

"Well, they can't be that bad. And maybe they will bring their friend over or something. If anything, we can torture them like we used to do back home," April said while they started to head back to their room.

"It is getting late and we don't want to be surprised by the _thing_ that is coming back tomorrow. So I say we go to sleep and then worry about other things tomorrow," Autumn said yawning.

"You are right, good-night," April said as she went into her room.

"Night," Autumn said.

A/N: Well, what do ya think so far? Should I continue writing, cuz I promise you it will get better after all the intro crap is done with. And you get to find out who's house they are staying at? Care to take a guess in a review? *pleads that they will review* Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Instead of wondering why

                   Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't try to say that I do. And if you think that then you are very disturbed. More so than I. Please seek mental help immediately. Thank you.

                                                                                            ~@~

         The sun was sending bright rays of light into April's room. She awoke with her hair tousled. She rose from her bed and walked into the bathroom that connected her room to her sisters. She looked at her red streaked brown hair and sighed. She remembered when Autumn did her hair shortly before the dance at her previous school. She had sent pictures to her mother, when she still wanted her, and enjoyed her shocked reaction to her hair. April sighed again and got ready to take a shower before the arrival of the nuisance that was the adult's child.

          Autumn awoke to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. _April must have gotten up before I did. That's a first. I wonder what time it is._ Autumn thought as she stared at the muggle alarm clock she had taken. _8:24 damn it's too early._ Autumn found a house elf and ordered a cup of coffee. Then she thought about it and ordered two. April would want one also. Once April left the bathroom, Autumn quickly took a shower and brushed her black hair with purple and blue streaks in it. She let April back into the bathroom to finish their morning routine before they were called for breakfast.

           Soon after putting the finishing touches on their hair and make-up, an extremely scary looking house elf took them down to breakfast. When they reached the dining hall, they saw the two parents along with a blonde haired boy and a pug-faced girl. The boy and the girl were sitting next to each other. April and Autumn sat in the seats that they sat in the night before. Soon they were served and the silence began. The blonde boy would periodically stare up from his food to April or Autumn then look back down and be interested in what he was eating. The girl had her hand always touching the boy in some way. It seemed to bother the boy a bit but he didn't mention it throughout breakfast.

           "So," the blonde haired man cleared his throat, "You two are sisters?"

           "Actually Sir," April said staring intently at her food, "we are best friends. Her father adopted me only a few months ago."

           "So Autumn, how is your father doing nowadays?" the man said trying to start conversation.

           "He's dead, Sir. It happened while we were at school and we don't know who did it. The muggle police tried to find anything, but it was done by someone that knew magick," Autumn said without any emotion in her voice at all.

           "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure it's hard on you both," the woman finally said something while the girls were in the room. She was a thin woman, with dark brown hair and a pug-face also.

           "It is very hard, but we thank you for taking us in for the summer. We wouldn't have any where else to turn to," April said sincerely.

           "What of your mother dear? I'm sure you could turn to her," the woman asked truly not knowing.

           "Her mother threw her out, madam. She thought of her as evil, with the magick and such. My father then adopted her so she wouldn't have to sit in a muggle orphanage. She is a little sensitive on the subject as well," Autumn said while April just looked down at her food trying to suppress bad memories.

           "The poor dear. I'm so terribly sorry for your loss. What of your brother Autumn?" the lady asked.

           _What is this, twenty questions? I guess they don't have guests that often or speak to family that often or something,_ Autumn thought. "My brother is currently looking for a job in England. He is staying with a friend of his at the moment. He wants to come and visit though."

           "Well, what is he waiting for? He should stay here and visit family. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you to our daughter and her friend. This is Pansy Parkinson, our only daughter. This is her very good friend Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you have heard of them, even in America," Pansy's mother exclaimed.

           The pug-faced girl smiled at the other girls. "I'm Pansy and this is my Drakie. He's mine. Are you going to be going to Hogwarts this year?

           April smiled sweetly at her. "I'm April Blackstream. We will be completing our last year of wizarding school at Hogwarts. Hello, Draco."

           Draco smirked, "Pleasure, April. And I didn't catch your name?" He directed his last question toward Autumn.

           Autumn gave her own smirk. "I'm Autumn Darkness. And just so you know, we don't take anything from anyone. I'm finished, let's go April. It was nice meeting you Draco Malfoy."

          April and Autumn made their way back to their rooms. They settled in April's room because it was further away from the main hall. They decided to check if they had any e-mail from their friends back in America. Since they charmed the computer to have access to the internet anywhere, they logged on.

          Draco wanted to get as quickly away from Pansy as possible. She had been all over him since he slept with her. He was really regretting it now. He excused himself from the table and said something about the restroom and quietly followed the girls to their rooms. He stationed himself in their bathroom as to hear what they were talking about.

          "So, what do you think of these people now?" Autumn said as she sat on April's bed.

          "They still give me that vibe. I can't shake it. And god is their kid hideous. I don't understand how that Draco could come within 15 feet of her without being repulsed. What do you think?" April said as she read an e-mail from her ex-boyfriend.

          "They seem too cautious. They are trying to hide something and I know it. And as for Draco, he's sexy, but he has no taste in women if he chose her. It looks as though he could chose any girl he wants. Who's the e-mail from?" Autumn said as she got up to stand behind April.

         "It's from Chad. He says that he hated to see us go, but he hopes that we have a better life here. He says that he'll try to owl us once we get back to school. And yada yada yada, he regrets not getting together with you when you were still there. Same stuff as always," April said swiveling in the chair.

        "Oh, what a pompous pig. Trying to get with his ex's best friend, how stupid can men get?" Autumn said as she started toward the bathroom.

        _Crap they are going to find me in here, what the hell am I going to do?_ Draco thought as Autumn opened the door.

       A/N: So what'cha think of the second chapter? Crappy? Send me a review, but don't flame too badly I have feelings ya know. And I want to dedicate this chapter to Autumn Rhapsodie. Read her story, A Dragon's Soul. It's really good. And Autumn in my story is based on her. Thank you and have a great Easter everyone.


	3. Chapter 3: I want to know the Answers

                                                                                            ~@~ 

           Autumn opened the bathroom door to reveal Draco leaning against the sink. He was smirking in her direction while she just glared at him and then snapped out and grabbed his ear.

          "Get off of me woman. I'll hex you to next week if you don't let go of me. My father will hear of this. You stupid orphan. Your parents never loved you," Draco yelled as she dragged him into April's room.

          "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY PARENTS?!?" Autumn threw him onto the bed and pointed her wand at his throat.

          "How dare you say that about our parents. I think we should teach him a lesson. Autumn, breath. He was just trying to get to you and you let him win. We will do something to him to make him remember his mistake," April reasoned with Autumn. Autumn was less tense but still had her wand at his throat.

          "What shall we do to him? We could humiliate him physically," Autumn said looking down and Draco followed her gaze.

          "Don't you dare. I will kill you for that. I don't care if it's tomorrow or 30 years from now, I will hunt you down and kill you in cold blood," Draco threatened.

          "How do you kill in cold blood when your blood is still warm after you first die?" April pondered.

          Draco and Autumn stared at her with questioning looks on their faces. "You do know that you are a very sick, morbid, and twisted person for saying that right?" Draco said.

          "Is it better for me to just think them or to express myself and make you insane with me?" April asked.

          "April, at least you are expressing yourself. That's what the therapist said. So back to the problem at hand?" Autumn said looking at Draco.

          "Tie him up for right now, we'll have fun after lunch. And he doesn't get to come." April smiled before leaving the room.

          "You heard the girl," Autumn said while tying up Draco. "You know you really shouldn't talk about parents around us if you know what is good for you, but now we get to have fun this afternoon."

          "Damn it, wait. Untie me! I will tell my father. Wait, I'm hungry. Fuck." Draco thought about why he was spying on them in the first place. _Well, they are from America. They are hot. And they aren't Pansy. What more do I need to spy on them?_

          Draco continued to struggle all through lunch. Everyone else in the house didn't miss him because the girls told them that Draco wasn't feeling well and went to take a nap.

         "Poor Drakie, I better go check on him to see if he's all right." Pansy got up out of her chair, but Autumn stopped her.

         "He just wasn't hungry. No need to worry. I'll be sure to tell him that you cared." Autumn smiled sweetly at Pansy, who believed her and sat down again.

          When Pansy got up from the table, so did Autumn and April.  Pansy started heading to the wing of the house that the teens would be staying in.

          "Where are you going, Pansy?" April asked innocently.

          "I'm going to see Drakie. He needs me to take care of him if he doesn't feel well," Pansy said and continued up the stairs.

          "Pansy, wait. We didn't want to tell you, but Draco doesn't want you. He doesn't respect you and he said that he was just using you for a good lay. That's it. I'm sorry Pansy. He said that you weren't even that good so he wouldn't miss it he dumped you," Autumn said while keeping a straight face.

          "He… said… that… about ME?" Pansy cried.

          "I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something for you, but we have to get back to unpacking," April added.

          "Thank you for telling me. I'm glad that I know now, I just need to be alone now," Pansy ran toward her room in tears.

          "Yes, now what to do to Draco?" Autumn pondered while climbing the stairs toward their rooms.

          "First let's tell Draco what we did to his relationship, although, he might thank us for it. Then we get out the candles and wax, what do you say? Or how about the muggle music? We can drive him insane?" April plotted.

          "I go with the wax while we play the muggle music. Okay, we don't want to keep the Dragon waiting," Autumn said with a smile.

         A/N: Okay, I am done with the third chapter. I know it's short, but it's up and it's going to get more interesting as time progresses. I'm going to San Francisco today, so it is unlikely I will write another chapter today. But you never know… Please review and I want to get better.


	4. Chapter 4: No More Lies

         Disclaimer: Sorry there wasn't one on the last chapter… but I think you should all know that I don't own anything. I don't own names or characters and probably not even the plot. I'm sure someone else beat me to this and I just never read their story. Well anyway, on with my story.

                                                                                             ~@~

          "Oh Draco." Draco heard a singsong voice say in the other room. _How could I still be stuck in this mess? I'm a god damn wizard. Why didn't I bring my wand with me? Oh yes that's right because I thought they were just **girls** and that they couldn't do anything to me. Well, I was wrong. And they are almost here ready to torture me. Fuck._

          "Draco," Autumn said while opening the door to April's room. "Draco, whom would you rather listen to? Britney Spears or the Backstreet Boys? Or we could just play them both."

          _Backstreet Boys? Britney Spears? What the hell are those things? Are they something from the muggles? Damn, which one to pick. I'll go with the chick, Britney._ Draco looked at Autumn holding round discs that were shiny on one side, then looked at April who was lighting candles and then just burning chunks of wax. "Britney Spears," Draco said shakily. _What the hell is she doing with candles?_ Draco thought with wonder.

          "I'm sorry you choose her. But it was your choice. April put in your earplugs quickly. We are going to make him cry," Autumn said while first putting in her earplugs, then putting the shiny disc into the box thing they were sitting at earlier. 

          _They are sorry? Did I choose the horrible one? Crap, how are they going to make me cry?_ Draco had many thoughts going through his head. He took this time to stare at each girl intently. _Autumn is taller with shorter hair, although I like the purple, blue and black combination. She looks good in her low-rise green army type pants and her olive-green tank top that match her hazel eyes. April has the longer hair, to about her mid-back with red streaks in her brown hair. She is a few inches shorter which makes her about 5'2". Her eyes change color with what she's wearing, today it's black and white striped Capri pants with a white tank top that says "My cat doesn't like you" and a red bra. Wait, I didn't know she had a cat._

          After Draco thought that, a calico cat jumped in front of his chair. The cat first sniffed him then started to sharpen its claws on his legs. Then the cat jumped into his lap and started to scratch his stomach.

         "Crackers, what are you doing to our _guest_?" April asked the cat. The cat looked up at her, tilted its head and mewed. "I thought I told you that you don't talk to strangers."

         "Meow?" Crackers said to April then looked back at Draco.

         "She wants to have some fun too Draco. I guess we need to clean your wounds on your chest…" April said giggling.

         "Your cat is possessed or something. And what are you going to do to me with candles?" Draco protested.

         "What do you think people do with leftover wax from candles Drakie?" Autumn said then pushed a button and loud noise started to pour out of the box.

         "What the hell is this crap?!" Draco yelled over the music.

         "It's muggle music. I'm playing it from a computer. It's a muggle thing that lets you talk to other muggles when you type things in. We have much to teach you Draco Malfoy," Autumn said loudly so Draco could hear her.

         "Computer? Muggles? What the hell is this crap? Some lady trying to sing?" Draco said only hearing snippets of what Autumn was trying to say.

         "Yes, Draco. She is a professional singer in the States. Many people like how she sounds. And I'm sure if you saw a picture of her, you would too," April said walking over to him with a candle in her hand.

         "We have to take off your shirt in order to clean the scratches there. And then we can have some fun," Autumn said standing on the other side of him.

         "Oh did we tell you what we told Pansy? We told her that you don't want her anymore and that all she was there for was to screw. And that she wasn't a very good one anyway," April said smiling.

         "You know that she is now going to try to **kill **me. Did you ever think of that?" Draco said looking pale.

         "Yes we did, and we will be happy to help her. And I'm sure you will be going home after this, so we want to have fun before you go away," Autumn smirked.

         "And you do know that when I leave, Pansy will be wanting to hang out with you all the time and bringing different guys around just so she can try to replace me, right? I didn't think so," Draco said trying to scare them.

         "Okay, enough talk. Shirt off," April said and she raised her wand when Pansy burst into the room.

         "What are you doing to Malfoy?" Pansy squeaked with an evil glint in her eye.

         "We were just going to have a little fun, care to join us?" Autumn said looking at her distant relative.

         "Sounds like fun, do you want to play with acid as well?" Pansy said while Draco's eyes grew wider.

         "You can, we have things already. Hurry back," April said staring into Draco's eyes.

         "Now, would you care to be nice to us and we let you go so you can apologize to Pansy, or would you like us to continue and you can be marked by little scars all over your chest?" Autumn asked turning off the music.

         "I'll go apologize to Pansy, and we will be on good terms for now, but wait until we get to school," Draco said with the starting of a smirk on his face.

         "Deal?" April said holding out her hand.

         Draco took her hand in his and shook. "Deal."

                                                                                             ~@~  
  


         A/N: So what did you think? More Draco in this one. I want to hurry up and get them to Hogwarts, but I don't know how to get there. Because it is supposed to be an interesting summer. E-mail me with your ideas. Please review also. And if I offended anyone who likes Britney Spears or the Backstreet Boys, I am sorry but I don't care for their music. Please don't flame me either.


	5. Chapter 5: I want to Shut the Door

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm on a roll right now. I don't own anything so don't think I do. I think putting a disclaimer on every chapter is really stupid, so from now on, if you don't see a disclaimer go to the first chapter and read that one. It will stand for every other chapter that I have. Okay?

A/N: I'm stuck. I don't know what to write… I'm sick with a sore throat, and I can't talk too much or else I loose my voice. I'm bored and on Spring Break. This is probably the only time I will be updating this often because I go back to school on Tuesday. Hmmm… I think I thought of something. Okay on with the story.

                                                                                    ~@~

Draco ran from the room toward Pansy's room. He opened her door to see her digging through a chest that was under her bed and she was picking through the things in there to find a small vile of acid.

"Hello Draco. What to have some fun before the wax? I know what you did to me. I am very hurt and you should be punished," Pansy said as she opened the cap to the small vile. She aimed the vile for Draco's chest. He still was without a shirt and you could see his muscles that he had gained from Quidditch. His pale skin looked so perfect and chiseled. 

"Pansy, you know you don't want to do this. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I promise that it is behind us now. Please take me back honey, I promise never to do that again," Draco fake pleaded. He just wanted to get laid and not go back home to his father who was watchful of his every move.

"I guess I could never hurt you Draco. Let's go back to my relatives and claim that we made up, shall we?" Pansy said running up to him and placing her hand on his chest.

"Yes, I think we should tell them the good news. I would never really hurt you Pansy," Draco lied. He was already thinking of a way to get rid of Pansy at the beginning of the school year. He had a devious plan that would follow through only if they were sorted correctly.

                                                                                      ~@~

"So you think our plan is going to work?" April asked Autumn as they cleaned up the candles.

"Of course it's going to work. Why wouldn't it? We did create this genius plan ourselves. Where do you want this to go?" Autumn said holding up a bottle of a bluish liquid.

"Put it on the side table. But how do you know he wants to get rid of her for one of us?" April asked clearly confused.

"It's quite simple. Did you see the way his face lit up for a split second when we told him that we broke up with Pansy for him? He may hide his emotions, but not as well to the careful observer. He hates her. I am guessing that he was forced into that relationship by his parents," Autumn recited from her deductions.

"I'm so glad that I was able to get my collection of potions from home before we left. I just need to make a few more to make sure that we have everything needed for next month. Hand me that book over there," April said as she started to busy herself with a few items that needed to be complete.

Draco and Pansy knocked on the door to April's room. They heard what sounded like "Come in." and ventured into the room hand in hand. 

"Hello, I just wanted to tell you that Drakie and I got back together. We talked about it, and we just wanted for you both to know," Pansy squealed. 

Draco flinched slightly when Pansy said, "Drakie." He quickly recovered, but not before both girls saw his mess up.

"We decided that it wouldn't be fair to torture Draco, when all he was doing was eavesdropping. So we decided to just put this whole episode behind us. Now if you don't mind, I have some work to do before we have dinner," April said looking up from her book for a minute.

"Well, we better be going. I'll see you ladies at dinner," Draco smirked and left with Pansy still attached to his hand.

"Thank the Goddess, I thought they would never leave. What kind of music do you want to listen to?" Autumn said sitting at the computer.

"Play some System of a Down, or maybe some Bowling for Soup. I don't care as long as it isn't any pop. I can't concentrate with that playing and I need to finish these potions. I still need to make the Truth Serum, the Tribond potion, and the Merry potion. You know what the Truth Serum is for. The Tribond potion is so we can hear what he is thinking. The Merry potion is almost like a drug, we give that to him right before classes start," April grinned evilly. 

"Wait, how are we going to use the Truth Serum on him?" Autumn asked confused.

"We play Truth or Dare, with some of his friends along with Pansy and her friends. We give them the serum, and ask them anything. What do you say?" April smirked.

"Let's do it," Autumn said.

                                                                                 ~@~

A few weeks later, Pansy had invited some of her friends from school over. Since Draco was staying the summer there also, he brought some friends as well.

After being introduced to them, April and Autumn suggested that they play a game.

"And what kind of game is it?" Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy's best friend, asked with her nose turned up.

"It's a game we learned in America. It's called Truth or Dare. It's where you pick someone and ask them truth or dare and they pick one. If they pick truth, they have to answer the question truthfully and if they refuse, they then have to do a dare. If they choose dare, they have to do the thing that the person wants them to do. It can't be too sexual or anything to get someone killed. So you want to play?" April explained.

"And why would we want to play this game? It sounds stupid, like something little muggles would play or something," Draco's friend Jake asked. Jake had black hair that he had dyed and blue/green eyes. He was somewhat short but was muscular. 

"Just humor us will you Jake, and not with your looks?" Autumn said, while everyone else started laughing.

"Fine, let's just play," Jake said slightly red.

"Okay, Draco Truth or Dare?" Autumn asked.

"Dare," Draco answered confidently.

"I dare you to go into the closet with April for 5 minutes. And you can't come out until that time is up," Autumn smiled.

"Done," Draco said while grabbing April by the arm and pulling her into the closet and shut the door.

                                                                                  ~@~

Pansy was freaking out. "Why did he go in there so fast? What are they doing in there? If she touches him, I'll kill her."

"Pansy, it's just a game. You get to have your turn later. Trust me everyone gets a turn," Autumn said laughing.

"Why did he have to go in there with her? Why couldn't it have been someone else?" Pansy whined.

"Just shut-up," everyone else yelled at her.

                                                                                  ~@~

A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? It's a little longer than my other ones. I hope you liked it. I will continue as soon as I can. At least you know what is going to somewhat come later in the story. What does Pansy spill in truth or dare? What is Draco's darkest secret? Who really likes whom? All coming up in later chapters for you to enjoy. Right now, I know I only have two readers. I want to dedicate this chapter also to Autumn Rhapsodie. The character Autumn is based on her in real life. *drools cuz she remembered that Draco was without a shirt last chapter* I liked writing Draco with no shirt. Sorry that I skipped a few weeks but I want their summer to be over with soon, and the fun in school can begin. Please read and review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6: Open up my Mind

         A/N: Okay, fourth chapter today. YAY me. My friend has 10 chapters up already. Go read it; it's called A Dragon's Soul. Go now after you read my story that is. =) Anyway, I was told to have more shirtless Draco *starts to drool just thinking about it* So, I think I might have more of that coming up. Now on with the story.

                                                                                                    ~@~

         After being pulled into a closet by the arm, April had to have her eyes readjust to the darkness of the shadows in the closet. She was surprised at to how quickly Draco went willingly into the closet. She stared at him intently for a second then she felt his lips crush her own. She was again taken back by how this was all happening so fast. Even though she liked the feel of his mouth on hers, she reluctantly pulled away trying to catch her breath.

         "Why did you just pull me in here so quickly?" April asked once she learned how to breathe again.

         "You don't want to be in here? I'm sure I can hear Pansy now. Talking about how you're a slut now and that you are trying to steal her away from me. She would also say that you planned for Autumn to do that dare to me and she could go on and on. So, do you want to continue?" Draco smirked and then leaned in again.

         "I was just wondering, do you wish to continue?" April asked and was then attacked by Draco's lips again. 

         April decided to take advantage of this opportunity and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. She slid her hands to caress his chest and abs while his tongue explored her mouth. She lifted his shirt up and broke the kiss for a few seconds and threw it somewhere in the closet. She then let her hands roam through his hair and up and down his back and chest. She was soon playing with the hair that led from his belly button into his pants. 

         Draco finished exploring her mouth and planted kisses on her jaw line and her neck. He was starting to pay attention to the top of her tank top and playing with her hair. He was going over to her shoulder and then back up to kiss her lips. He was just about to go back to the top of her shirt when they heard a loud knock on the door.

         The door opened quickly and Pansy was there to grab Draco out of the closet. She was glaring at April who was helped out by Draco's friend Jake. The closet door was quickly shut and everyone sat around in a circle again. April was now sitting next to Jake and Autumn and Draco was between Pansy and Beth. 

         "Okay, now that we know Draco and April had fun. Draco lost his shirt somewhere, but that's okay. Draco your turn to ask someone," Autumn said laughing.

         "All right, Jake Truth or Dare?" Draco asked.

         "Truth, yeah I know I'm a wuss," Jake said.

         "So, Jake who would you wish you were in the closet with?" Draco smiled evilly.

         "I'm not saying," Jake said as he turned somewhat pink.

         "Then it's a dare for you laddie," Autumn said smiling at her first victim.

         "So now what does this dare entitle?" Draco asked Autumn.

         "This is an anything goes. Whatever it is, short of sex or killing, you have to do. Draco, you do the honors," Autumn smiled once again.

         "Jake, my friend, you get to make-out with Millicent in from of everyone for 3 minutes," Draco laughed as Jake paled.

         Jake looked as though he would be visibly sick. Millicent was tickled that she would kiss Jake. She crawled over to him and sat in front of him. He was starting to look a little green around the edges. Jake quickly closed his eyes and April pushed Millicent out of the way and kissed Jake. He seemed to relax a little. 

         _This doesn't smell like Millicent. I wonder who it really is_ Jake thought in his head.

         "Okay, time is up Jake," Draco said laughing.

         Millicent looked somewhat disappointed, but played the part of the joke well.

         After a few hours of playing, every guy had kissed April and she started to feel as if she was getting passed around. Autumn went into the closet with Brad, another one of Draco's friends. When they emerged, Brad had a goofy look on his face and Autumn was buttoning up part of her shirt.

         Soon, most everyone had to go home, except Millicent and Jake. Jake wouldn't go anywhere near Millicent without turning pink. Pansy and Millicent kept to Pansy's room for some strange reason. Well, earlier that week Autumn and April had shown Pansy what different kind of muggle magazines. They gave her YM, Teen People, Cosmo, and a few other magazines.

         "So, do I get to tour your room?" Jake asked April slyly. 

         "Because you've only seen Autumn's room where we played truth or dare? Is that why you want to tour my room?" April asked innocently.

         "Something like that," Jake smiled.

         April took Jake through the bathroom and into her room. She closed the door so Draco and Autumn were left in her room.

         "So… what do you want to do?" Autumn said looking around her room.

         "This," Draco grabbed her and kissed Autumn fully on the lips. She stumbled slightly and they landed on her bed, with Draco on top. Autumn reluctantly pushed Draco off for air.

         "Don't you have a girlfriend?" Autumn asked.

         "Nope, we broke up in the hall. She wanted to see other people, I think she meant Brad. Poor man," Draco smiled then kissed her again.

                                                                                                   ~@~

        A/N: Okay, a new chapter up. Draco without a shirt *drools* for much of the chapter. I never wrote that he put his shirt back on so… I'll leave it up for you to decide if he put it on again. I know you will make the right choice. Anyway, this chapter is again dedicated to Autumn Rhapsodie because she is the only one that I get reviews from anymore. Thank you and your story is great too. Write more. Happy Easter everyone.


	7. Chapter 7: Paper bags and angry voices

         A/N: Wow, it's Easter. And did you know that Easter falls on 4/20 this year. Pot-Smoker's day. Isn't that funny? I'm laughing. My friend liked how Draco didn't have a shirt for most of the chapter. I liked it too. She has 11 chapters of her story already. She wrote 5 chapters yesterday. I wrote 4. That's still good. I hope you like it so far. I want to get it so they arrive at Hogwarts soon, but I don't want to rush anything. I'll do the best that I can and please read and review.

                                                                                                 ~@~ 

         April showed Jake her room. She showed him the closet, which still had Draco's shirt in it from earlier. She showed him what the computer was, and how to use it. She then showed him her bed. Then it became a kind of awkward silence.

         "So… that concludes the tour of my room," April said as she sat on her bed.

         "Well, it's a very nice room. I like the bed," Jake said sitting next to her.

         "So, who did you want to go into the closet with?" April asked all of a sudden.

         "Promise not to tell," Jake whispered into her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She nodded. "You."

         Jake kissed April crushing her lips with his own. He took in a breath. _Wait, this is the same smell from when I was supposedly kissing Millicent._ Jake quickly backed away. April looked surprised and slightly disappointed.

         "What?" she asked finally.

         "Who was I really kissing when I 'kissed' Millicent?" Jake asked.

         "Well, I… I kind of pushed her out of the way at the last second. I was kissing you," April blushed when she said this.

         "I thought it was someone else, because Millicent doesn't smell that good. But I love the way you smell," Jake said and kissed her again.

         April could feel Jake slide his tongue over her lips looking for a way in. She opened her mouth slightly and Jake deepened the kiss. April was playing with his short black hair with her fingers. Jake had his hands on her hips slowly climbing up her sides. April leaned back on her elbows and broke the kiss. 

         "Do you think we are going a little too fast?" April asked staring into his eyes.

         "Why would you think that?" Jake asked eyes searching in hers for the answer.

         "I barely know you. We met today. We played truth or dare, and that was it. No talk to get to know each other first," April protested.

         "If you want to talk we can talk," Jake said getting off of April and sat next to her on her bed.

         "Where did you grow up?" April asked starting the conversation.

                                                                                                       ~@~

         Draco and Autumn were back to tongue wrestling after their slight talk of Draco's non-existent girlfriend. Draco put on a different shirt because he couldn't find his other one in April's closet. That shirt was now somewhere in Autumn's room. Autumn's shirt was on the verge of coming off, along with Draco's belt.  Autumn stopped Draco from taking her shirt off.

         "It's almost dinner time. We can't do this especially since April is in the other room and she has to go through my room to get out. We should continue this at another time," Autumn said even though she wanted to continue.

         "I guess your right, maybe we should check on April and Jake to make sure the silence isn't killing them," Draco said as he walked to a corner in the room and picked up his shirt.

         "Don't put it on just yet, please," Autumn said as she rubbed her hands down his chest and stomach. This sent chills up Draco's spine.

         "Okay, now let's open the door," Draco said as he opened the door from the bathroom to April's room.

         "APRIL! What are you doing?" Autumn yelled at April who was kissing a shirtless Jake who had also just recently lost his belt.

         April and Jake sprung apart both catching their breath. April was a bright shade of red, while Jake looked at Draco sheepishly.

         "April, I would have thought you would get to know the guy first. I am so disappointed in you." Autumn looked at her friend and shook her head.

         "I tried to get to know him. I did. We started a conversation, but that got boring so…" April trailed off.

         "Jake, how could you take advantage of a guest in Pansy's house. I thought I taught you better. You take advantage of a guest in my house," Draco joked with Jake.

         "I'm sorry man, you were still dating Pansy when we came here, and it would be your house if you got married," Jake said while Draco shuddered at the thought of marrying Pansy.

         "We should get ready for dinner now. Pansy and Millicent should be here any minute to go with us to the dining hall, so you boys have to put on your shirts again and leave while we change. We'll be out in a minute," Autumn said while she pushed the boys out the door and locked it.

         "So, did you have fun?" April asked when Autumn turned around.

         "I could ask you the same question," Autumn retorted.

         "So, is he still with Pansy?" April asked while looking through her closet for something to wear to dinner.

         "Nope, he broke up with her after your episode in the closet. So, how much fun was that?" Autumn asked from the bathroom.

         "Well, the closet was kind of small. Too bad you are claustrophobic. It was fun," April said.

         "What happened to the getting to know him first?" Autumn said walking back into the room brushing her hair out.

         "I did, I asked him where he grew up and he said next door to Draco. He then gave me a sexy pouty face and we were making out again. I don't know how it happened," April said now wearing a jean skirt that was to her knees and slits on each side. She now had on a red tank top and her red converses. 

         "I know what you mean, one minute Draco and I are talking and the next we are on the bed and he doesn't have a shirt on," Autumn said in a long black skirt and a black spaghetti strap shirt on. She was wearing dark eye make up and combat boots.

         "I think we are ready to go," April said after brushing her hair and putting it in a bun.

         "Let's go," Autumn opened the door to find the guys waiting there with their shirts back on and their hair in place.

                                                                                                           ~@~

         A/N: Yay, another chapter done. This is a somewhat longer one. Or is it just average and I have some short chapters? Oh well, anyway, I want to thank Timberly, for without her I wouldn't be writing this fic and I wouldn't be updating this fast. Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8: Under a sky of dust

         A/N: I got my laptop taken away earlier today. I wasn't being 'social' enough with my aunt and grandma. I really can't talk a whole lot without my throat hurting. So I locked myself in my room and fell asleep. I wasn't hungry for dinner but now I am. Yum, spinach dip.

                                                                                                ~@~

         Right before they went to the main hall on the way to the dining room, the guys turned toward the front door.

         "Where are we going? The dining room is the other way," Autumn asked looking back to where the dining room lies.

         "We are going out somewhere. Just keep walking; the Parkinson's know that we are leaving. We aren't going to tell you so just get in the limo," Draco answered and pushed the two girls toward the limo waiting outside for them.

         "But…" April started but was quieted by Jake's lips on hers.

         "Okay, now get into the car so we can be on our way," Jake said helping her into the car after breaking off the kiss.

         After getting into the limo and being driven for 20 minutes, the car slowed and the driver lowered the window that separates the driver from the passengers and said, "We are here. I will be here to pick you up when I am paged to do so. Have a fun time."

         "Okay, before we get out, you each have to put these on," Draco said holding up blindfolds.

         "No way, I've had a bad experience with being blindfolded," April said getting strange looks from the rest of her company.

         "What?" Autumn asked.

         "Never mind," April mumbled before having Jake put the blindfold on and leading her out of the car.

         The girls were lead by their dates past many people toward a loud source of noise. The guys mumbled something to someone and all at once, the girls were blasted by loud muggle music and laughing. Draco and Jake lead the two towards the bar and then removed their blindfolds.

         "You brought us to a club?" April observed looking confused toward Jake who just smiled.

         "Not just any club April, the most happening club in London. We see celebrities from the States here all the time. And we are regulars, so we know our way around. Just stay close to us and you'll have no worries," Draco said patting April's arm while Jake sent Draco a glare.

         "I want to go dance, come on April," Autumn said pulling April with her onto the dance floor.

         "Did she not hear what I just said about being close to us? Women," Draco said to Jake as they went to find them on the dance floor.

         Autumn and April just decided to start dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

         [I was like, good gracious ass bodacious]

  
         [Flirtatious, tryin' to show patience]

         [Lookin' for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)]

  
         [Lookin' for the right time to flash them keys]

  
         [Then um I'm leavin', please believin']

  
         [Me and the rest of my heathens]

         Autumn and April didn't notice that they were dancing next to one of the people that they knew in the US. They started to grind with Draco and Jake when they came over. The guys seemed to forget what they were to tell the girls. Right in the middle of the song, Autumn felt someone tap her shoulder. She stopped dancing and Draco did the same. Autumn turned to see Nina, her 5'2" Mexican friend from America. She had long dark brown hair with pink streaks in it. She had dark brown eyes and thought she could get anyone she wanted. Autumn groaned and got April's attention.

         April turned to Autumn somewhat mad for interrupting her dance with Jake, and then she spotted Nina.

         "Mia? Isa?" Nina asked surprised.

         "My name is Autumn, not Isa. And her name is April, not Mia," Autumn said with her teeth clenched. She hated when Nina called her that because it wasn't her name.

         "I haven't seen you in forever," Nina said before grabbing them into a forced hug. Each girl looked at the guys with pleading looks on their faces.

         "Yeah, so why are you in London?" April asked.

         "Oh, well my dad is letting me record here. I didn't know you guys lived here," Nina said while eyes each of the guys.

         "Yeah, well, we are going to a boarding school here. That's where our relatives are sending us for school," Autumn said.

         "I'm going to miss you guys. I'm sorry about what happened too, did they ever find the murder weapon?" Nina asked and as soon as she said that, Draco and Jake knew she was a muggle.

         "We'll be sure to e-mail you as soon as we get settled at school. So, how long are you in London?" April asked trying to be nice and seeing that Autumn was getting fed up with her very quickly.

         "I came here with my friend Dennis," Nina said.

         "I'm a bit thirsty, April why don't you come with me to get some drinks," Autumn said desperately.

         "Jake, why don't you help them, you know what I'll have," Draco said as he pushed him in the direction of the bar.

         Draco and Nina watched the three as they walked to the bar. They were standing on the edge of the dance floor because they thought it would be better than to stand in the middle of it. Nina stood a bit closer to Draco after Autumn was out of sight.

         "So, would you like to dance?" Nina asked as she swung her hips.

         "Actually, I would like to take a break and wait for the drinks to arrive," Draco said impatiently.

         "Come one, only one dance. It's not like you're going out with Autumn or anything. And why would you send them with your friend if you didn't want to dance?" Nina said thinking she was just irresistible. 

         "I already said no. I sent Jake with them so they wouldn't get harassed and I didn't think it was polite to leave you by yourself when we were just talking to you. So I was being nice, now if you don't leave me alone, then I won't be nice anymore," Draco said getting somewhat angry. She didn't take a hint when it was right in front of her screaming 'I'm a hint.'

         Draco knew that Autumn would be back any minute and knew that she would become extremely pissed if he danced with her friend who she didn't seem to be too fond of. He wondered why she didn't like her. He decided that he would ask her later tonight.

         "I really like this song, please just one dance?" Nina asked again. The song was Justin Timberlake's "Rock Your Body." Draco had heard the song once before and didn't care for it. Many of the girls in the club liked it though and seemed to want to dance with him.

         [You don't have to admit you wanna play]

  
         [(You don't have to admit you wanna play, just)]

  
         [Dance with me Just let me rock you (Do do do do)]

  
         [Till the break of day (Come on and)]

  
         [Dance with me]

         Autumn, April, and Jake started to walk back from the bar when they heard the song. 

         "Great, we better get to Draco before she tries to show her 'stuff' to him. She loves Justin Timberlake and she also thinks that she can get any guy she wanted," April told Jake as Autumn sped up her pace.

         When they could see Draco and Nina talking, Nina was blatantly flirting with Draco. Draco was obviously turning her down. She just wouldn't get that he wouldn't dance with her. The song changed, as Autumn walked up to them.

         Autumn got a nasty grin as she listened to the lyrics of the new song. She went up to Nina and said, "Move bitch, get out the way, get out the way bitch, get out the way."

         Nina looked taken back by what her 'friend' had said to her. "What do you mean by that?" 

         "I mean exactly what I said. I want to never see you again. You just tried to take my man, and don't think I didn't see you. You annoy the hell out of me, so stay the fuck away from me, April, my man or her man. I never want to hear of your name again, now leave," Autumn said downing her shot of vodka.

         "Fine then, just so you know, I can kick your ass and you're lucky that I don't want to right now," Nina said and then walked out of the club in a hurry.

         "Okay, I'm sorry I left you here with her, but I feel so much better to finally get that out of my system," Autumn said as April and Jake came walking up from the DJ booth.

         "I just requested a song. They will play it a little later tonight," April said happily or maybe that was the alcohol talking.

         A slow song started to play and Jake and Draco dragged the girls out on the dance floor. Autumn buried her head in Draco's chest and April did the same to Jake.

         [I wanna stand with you on a mountain]

         [I wanna bathe with you in the sea]

         [I wanna lay like this forever]

         [Until the sky falls down on me]

         After that song ended, Autumn and April went to get a few more shots of vodka. Jake and Draco found an empty table and sat down waiting for the girls to get back.

         When the girls got back, they were giggling more than usual. Jake looked over at Draco and rolled his eyes. The girls each had two more shots and who knows how many they had at the bar. They sat down and Draco started to ask how they knew Nina.

         "She was my neighbor. She lied about everything though. We think she was a schizophrenic or something. She claimed that she heard voices and she saw dead people," April said.

         "She also talked about demons and how she was the one to kill them. She claimed that she learned how to sword fight in a month. She was just full of shit," Autumn said as she downed another shot.

         After about 20 minutes and 3 more shots each, April and Autumn went out to the dance floor.

         [If you want to know how]

  
         [To fly high, then go now]

   
         [To the place where all the concubines....] 

         [Meet and converse with them]

         [Marvel at their pale skin]

         [Wonder how they chew on their pointy....] 

         Jake and Draco just watched them in awe and wonder. They were dancing almost exotic, and that excited the boys to join them.

         [Teeth and hair are beauty]

         [They know it's their duty]

         [To be countess in their hearts and their....]

         [Minds that have to whisper] 

         [See in them a sister]

         [Look into their eyes and you'll be a] 

         [Transylvanian Concubine]

         [You know what flows here like wine]

         Jake walked up behind April, who wasn't surprised and started to run her hands up and down his chest. She was obviously drunk, but she didn't seem to care. She then went down to her knees and then slinked back up. Jake looked to be enjoying himself and looked over at Draco.

         Autumn had unbuttoned Draco's shirt so his chest could be seen and was running her hands up and down it. She then started to grind into Draco who in turn placed his hands on her hips and swayed to the music. He saw Jake looking at him out of the corner of his eye, he turned and smirked at what April was doing.

         April started to grind into Jake and then she turned and faced him to drop it at the same time Autumn did. Both guys were surprised and turned on. They then pushed the guys away and slowly walked up to them almost seductively. They draped their arms on around the guys' necks and then pulled them closer by hooking their left leg around the guys' waist. They had the attention of everyone in the club. The guys wanted to dance with the two girls and the girls wanted to know how they did that. 

         Draco looked at the time and pulled the girls off the dance floor after the song was over. "We have to get home. It's already after 2 am. I'm going to call the limo. No more drinks for you if you don't want to be puking for the rest of the night." Draco left the girls with Jake while he went to call on the cell phone that he bought without his father's knowledge.

         "Jake, limo's here. Let's help them to the car," Draco called from the entrance of the club. He went over and helped Autumn out of her chair and let her lean on him. Right before they were out the door, Draco spotted someone that he knew._ Shit, why would they be here, and at this time at night?_

         "What the hell are you doing here?" a voice Draco knew yelled at him. Everyone turned around to see…

                                                                                                    ~@~

          A/N: That is about twice as long as any of my other chapters. I had to double it because I only updated once yesterday. Although this also took a lot out of me, I will try to update again today. Don't ask for too much of me though. It has songs from Justin Timberlake, Nelly, this one song that was playing on the radio at the time and Rasputina. And I left a cliffhanger. I'm happy. So you can suffer. Mua ha ha ha ha.. *coughs* sorry can't laugh. Sore throat still. I wanna say hi to everyone that reads this. HI!!! Okay, my moment of sanity has left. Now I can be insane again, he he he. Review thanks.


	9. Chapter 9: Another Wave of Tension

          A/N: So, are you ready to read more? Did you like the cliffhanger? I wanted it to spice the story up a little. Anyway, I went back to school and it sucked. I stayed home from school today, because I'm still sick. I feel like puking and that's no fun. Anyway, I will write one more chapter after this chapter probably until they get back to Hogwarts. I can't promise anything, this story is writing itself, and I'm just being used to type it. I wrote the first part of this in my AP history class. I didn't want to listen to the teacher drone on and on about something we already learned just to study for the AP exam in like 2 weeks. I'm going to fail that but oh well. Anyway, on with the story.

                                                                                                    ~@~

          "What the hell are you doing here?" a brown haired girl said standing in the doorway of the club. She looked quite familiar to Draco. Her face was of someone he knew, but he couldn't place it. He did not remember her long sleek hair, but her chocolate brown eyes were very familiar.

          "Malfoy, what are you staring at? I asked you why you were here?" the girl said. Draco's eyes widened for a split second when he remembered that voice.

          "I could ask you the same thing, Granger," Draco smirked. "I have to go. I have something more important then talking to a _mudblood_." April flinched at hearing the word and so did Hermione Granger. Hermione walked out of the club toward the two couples with another girl.

          "Whatever Malfoy, take your whore and leave," Hermione said angrily. She never got used to him calling her a mudblood. Autumn looked back at her, walked up to Hermione getting out of Draco's reach, and punched her in the face. She kept punching her until Hermione finally fell to the ground. April then pulled Autumn off Hermione while Draco took a hold of her. April looked down at Hermione lying on the ground then kicked her in the side. Jake quickly ran up and grabbed April around the waist and took her to the limo. Draco took Autumn to the limo as well, not looking back at Hermione rolling around on the ground in pain. Hermione's cousin finally helped her up after they had left and left in the other direction.

          When they arrived home, the girls had both fallen asleep. The guys took their girl to their bedroom and laid them down in their beds. Feeling tired themselves, they climbed into the girls' bed and fell asleep next to them.

          Around 6 am, April woke up and ran to the bathroom, not realizing that she had just woken up the other person sleeping in her bed and her cat that was sleeping on top of that person. When Jake was fully awake, he looked at the cat on his chest then picked up the cat and placed it on a different portion of the bed and trooped sleepily to the bathroom door. He saw April leaning over the toilet looking absolutely miserable. She looked up, a bit surprised that he came from her room and then quickly leaned over the toilet bowl again. He laughed lightly and went to get a washcloth to help clean her up. Crackers, the curious cat that she was, walked into the bathroom and looked into the toilet. Not liking how it smelled, she rubbed against April, then wandered into Autumn's room to sleep again. April stood up and walked over to the sink, washing her mouth out first with water, then grabbing her toothbrush and brushing her teeth a few times. She also gargled some mouthwash before Jake had returned. When Jake came back in the bathroom with a washcloth, he handed it to April. She nodded a silent thank you. He then walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips, kissing the side of her neck.

          "Must you do that now? I have a splitting headache. Do you know a potion to get rid of a hangover? I must have had too much to drink, do you remember how many shots I had last night? What happened last night? I don't remember a…" April started to ramble, so Jake quieted her by kissing her full on the mouth. She opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss.

          April broke the kiss for lack of air. "What was that for?" she asked putting her hands on his chest because his had traveled to her ass.

          "I had to get you to stop rambling," Jake said smiling.

          "Unhand me you fool. I need to know what happened yesterday," April said lightly pounding on his chest.

          "Nothing happened. And I do know a potion to get rid of a hangover, but Draco knows it better. You had almost 20 shots last night, as far as I know, but I don't know how many you had at the bar," Jake said pulling her closer.

          "So we didn't…" April asked. Jake shook his head. "Can we go back to bed then? I'm still tired, and it's too early." Jake nodded this time and held the door open for her. She turned and snapped her fingers. Crackers came running into the room and they closed the bathroom door and climbed into bed. Jake put his arm around April's waist and she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep almost instantly.

          Almost two hours later, Autumn awoke to someone in her bed. The first thought in her head was _who is it?_ After turning her head to see Draco sleeping soundly, the next thing she did was check if she was clothed. Since she was still in her clothes from last night, she concluded that she didn't sleep with him. Part of her was disappointed though, and she found that slightly odd. _I've known him for a little over a month, that's too early to sleep with someone and I'm not a slut._ She got up carefully trying not to disturb the sleeping Dragon. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face. _Hmm… I wonder if April has an extra guest in bed as well._ She opened the door to April's room quietly to see April, Jake, and the cat sleeping in the same bed. April had on of her legs thrown over Jake's legs while he had one of his arms draped over her waist. They were cuddled up pretty close and not really covered by a comforter, and you could see clothes on the people in the bed. _I guess they got too tired to go to their own rooms._ Autumn looked at the clock, decided that it was too early and then climbed back into bed with Draco, hoping to sleep all day.

          Draco woke up next, this time at 10 am. He decided that they weren't going to sleep the day away and he was sure more than one of them needed a hangover potion. He got up, kissed Autumn on the lips, waking her up. She responded then pulled away.

          "Morning," he said as he pulled off his wrinkled shirt. _Damn, what I wouldn't give to feel those muscles again…_ Autumn thought as she stared at him.

          "Going to go wake up April and Jake?" Autumn asked as he turned back toward her. She threw the covers off her, but not sitting up yet.

          "Yup, why?" Draco said with his eyebrow raised slightly.

          "I wouldn't go in there without coffee, that's all. If I learned anything from waking April up, it's to use coffee." Autumn swung her legs to the side of the bed, but was still lying down.

          "Thanks for the tip. We missed breakfast by the way," Draco said still walking around without his shirt. (A/N: I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's just a nice thought. *starts to drool*) 

          "I'm not too hungry anyway," Autumn said finally sitting up and groaning at the effort.

          "You have to get up earlier than this at Hogwarts, and they don't have coffee in the Great Hall," Draco said laughing.

          "You have better be saying a horrible joke." Autumn looked at him with all seriousness about the lack of coffee in the morning.

          "I'm sorry love, I'm dead serious. I'm sure we can find a way to get you both some though, now follow me, _we_ can get those lazy bums up," Draco said offering a hand to help her out of bed. Autumn took it and then followed him to April's room.

          April and Jake weren't exactly sleeping anymore. When Draco and Autumn walked into the room, they saw shirts on the floor and Jake and April kissing on the bed. The two didn't exactly notice Draco and Autumn walk into the room. Autumn cleared her throat to get their attention, but that didn't work. Draco conjured a bucket of ice water and dumped it over them. They heard April scream because of the sudden cold water and surprise. Jake looked over at the doorway to a smirking Draco and a horrified Autumn.

          "I'm going to get you later for that…" April threatened Draco who started laughing.

          "I guess you don't need coffee to wake up anymore, you just need Jake," Draco said while Autumn was still in shock in seeing her best friend.

          "Eww, eww, and more eww. God April, you could have at least locked the door, or something. Just eww," Autumn said as she shuddered.

          "Well, who would have thought you would be up when you only had 7 hours of sleep and Draco in your bed," April said as she kept the sheet up to her chest. She didn't have on a shirt, but she still had on her bra.

          "Well, can you please leave while we get dressed?" Jake asked a little annoyed. He was only in his boxers.

          "I'll be back here in two minutes, so I want you to get dressed and not distracted," Draco said warningly and walked out guiding Autumn out of the room and closing the door.

          "Okay, we have to get dressed now, damn," April said looking for her shirt on the floor.

          "Care to continue this later tonight?" Jake asked lying on his side still in his boxers.

          "How could I say no to that?" April said laughing and throwing his pants at him.

                                                                                                   ~@~

          A/N: Okay, it's not as long as my last chapter, but it's still longer than the other chapters. I hope that I can write more chapters at least this long. So what did ya think? Lots of shirtless people, mostly guys. And I felt Hermione needed to get beat up for some reason. I don't know, so review. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10: Has more than filled me up

          A/N: Hey all. Wow, chapter 10 already. I know I haven't updated as much as Timberly, but hey, her story was up longer than mine has been, and I have school. Anyway, I'm still sick and I hope to get better soon. So, on with the story.

                                                                                                       ~@~

          Draco walked in exactly two minutes later to find April fully dressed and Jake without a shirt. "Good enough, come on Jake, let's get some clean shirts."

          The girls followed the guys to their rooms and waited for them to get dressed.

          "So, Autumn are you even going to look at me today?" April asked sitting on the couch in Draco's room.

          "I can't believe I walked in on that. April, you've only known him for a few weeks," Autumn said finally looking over at her friend and sister.

          "I know, I know. I think we should do something tonight; we only have about a week left until we have to go to school. What about karaoke? Pansy and Millicent can come too," April whispered. She wanted it to be a surprise like the guys had done to them the night before.

          "We'll go and get our school supplies today, our letters came in this morning while we were sleeping. I have to take a shower though. And how long does it take for them to get dressed?" Autumn said impatiently. 

          "I don't know, they're guys what do you expect," April said loudly.

          "Hey, we heard that. Why don't you go and take showers and we'll meet you in your rooms," Draco said poking his head out of the bathroom.

          "I'm not leaving until I get what I want," April said impatiently crossing her arms over her chest.

          "Jake, go out there. You're wanted," Draco said as he saw Autumn come over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

          Jake came out of the bathroom in just a towel tied around his waist. April had her lips out like she was pouting. Jake went over to the couch, and sat down.

          "What do you want? We have to get ready to go," Jake said playing with April's hair.

          "Well, sorry for interrupting you getting ready, I'll just go then." April tried to get up but found that she was pulled onto Jake's lap and held there by his arms.

          "Tell me what you want," Jake whispered in April's hair.

          "If you don't know what it is, then I won't tell you." April was still trying to get out of Jake's grasp, wiggling and squirming.

          "I wouldn't do that if I were you April, you might get him excited," Draco said standing in the doorway. "Jake, just give her a kiss so we can finish getting ready."

          April stopped struggling at once. She was pink in the face at what Draco said. Jake looked slightly disappointed she stopped moving and gave her a deep, passionate kiss on the lips. April felt Jake slide his tongue over her lips and opened them to him. He explored every part of her mouth. April moved and was now straddling his waist and running her hands throw his short black hair. She was then pulled off of Jake by Draco. Jake glared at Draco as well as April. Draco still had a hold of April when she kicked his shin.

          "That's for pulling us apart, and I still have to get you later this morning and the ice water," April said then stormed out of the room.

          "What the hell did you do that for?" Jake asked Draco angrily.

          "You have plenty of time for that later. We have to go and get school supplies today, or did you forget?" Draco asked annoyed.

          "Fine whatever," Jake said going into his room to get some clothes.

                                                                                                       ~@~

          When April got back to her room, Autumn had already taken a quick shower and put on a pair of low-rise black pants that had purple stitching and a light purple top with a faery on the front and faery wings on the back. She was doing her hair and make-up when April had arrived.

          "Took you long enough. What did you do, play tonsil hockey with Jake again?" Autumn said looking up from putting on her black eye make-up.

          "Something like that, but thanks to Draco, I didn't get to play back. So I kicked him in the shin," April said getting a towel.

          "That's so mature, kicking someone in the shin," Autumn said cleaning up her things.

          "I never said I was mature. I'll be 10 minutes at most," April said then closed and locked the bathroom doors.

          Draco was sitting on Autumn's bed when she left the bathroom and heard the water turn on. Draco was stretched out on her bed, with his eyes closed. Autumn jumped on top of him and startled him.

          "Why did you do that?" Draco said opening his eyes to see Autumn right there.

          "I wanted to, is that a problem?" Autumn asked innocently playing with the hair that fell into Draco's face.

          "Nope. April and Jake are mad at me. Just because I won't let them make-out every second of the day because we have more important things to do," Draco said sighing.

          "I'll talk to April if you want me too. She is upset about the stunt this morning though. And if you could not say _mudblood_ around her, that would be appreciated. Her mother used to call her that. It's had and complicated, but her grandparents on both sides are magick folk, but her parents aren't. Magick skips a generation in each side of her family. Her mother didn't like how her parents were a witch and wizard and she didn't want a witch for a daughter. Her mother got rid of her. She's real sensitive about the subject though, and her father died when she was young. Her mother told her that he was a muggle as well, but April doesn't know if he was or not. Please don't use that word around her," Autumn said seriously. She didn't need April to hate Draco just because he didn't know, but she knows that April will be mad at her for telling someone about her past.

          April came out with her hair done and all ready to go. Jake walked in just after that and they used the fireplace in Autumn's room to get to Diagon Alley. Once they all arrived, the first went to the wizard bank to get the money they would need for supplies. April and Autumn had their savings moved here so they didn't have to be worried about money. After they each took the money they would need for the year, they set out to get lunch. They found Pansy and Millicent who had already finished their shopping and were heading home. They went to Flourish and Blotts for their books. They unfortunately ran into the Gryffindor Trio.

          "Look who it is? The goodie-goodie trio has graced us with their presence," Draco sneered.

          "Bugger off, Malfoy," Ronald Weasley said standing in front of Hermione.

          "Trying to protect your girlfriend Weasel?" Jake asked.

          "Shove it, it was your girlfriend that broke Hermione's rib, and her sister that gave her a black eye, broke her nose, and cut her lip," Harry said angrily.

          "She called me a whore. I think I had a right to beat the shit out of her," Autumn said.

          "Well, that's what you are isn't it? Sleeping with Malfoy," Hermione said from behind her best friends.

          "Why don't you come out here and say it to my face, bitch. Or are you just in denial because you sleep with all the guys that you know and Draco won't give you the time of day?" Autumn said being held back by Draco and Jake.

          "I'm a virgin thank you very much," Hermione said standing next to Ron.

          "Yeah, and Lord Voldemort runs a muggle day care center," April said as everyone, but Harry and Autumn flinched at the mention of the name.

          "You never know… it could be his day job," Ron said stupidly.

          "So Pothead, was she any good?" Draco asked.

          Harry turned red in the face as well as Hermione. "I… I don't know what you're talking about, ferret."

          "That was so believable. I mean both of you turned red at the mention of it. God, you make me sick," Draco said turning to leave.

          April, who was on the sidelines for most of the conversation and was being ignored, walked up to Hermione punched her other eye and pushed her down, causing Hermione to break her arm before anyone noticed. Ron and Harry noticed Hermione not standing anymore and saw her on the ground, nose bleeding again, her other eye swollen, and her arm at a weird angle. They both turned to April who was standing over her, April kicked each guy in the balls, hard, with steel-toe boots and walked normally out of the store.

          "Why the hell did you do that?" Jake asked.

          "She called my sister and best friend a whore again, I was in my rights as a friend and sister to beat the shit out of her," April said as they continued getting school supplies.

          "And with Pothead and Weasel?" Draco asked.

          "They were going to go after me. You would think they were taught better than to go after a girl in steel-toe boots," April said smiling as Draco and Jake both winced at the thought.

          They finished their school shopping and returned to Pansy's house. They went to April's room and she taught them about how to use a computer. After Draco had almost crashed the computer, it was almost 8:00 pm and perfect time to go to a karaoke bar. The girls told the guys that they had to get ready because they were going out. The guys got ready and the girls blindfolded the guys this time and they headed off in the limo with Pansy and Millicent.

          Pansy would not stop talking about Brad the whole ride. It was 'Brad said this…' or 'Brad did that…' so, they taped Pansy's mouth shut and tied her hands behind her back. Jake and April were playing guess the body part, until Autumn gave April a 'knock-it-off' look. When the limo stopped, the girls lead the guys into the bar. They took off the blindfolds and told the guys to go sing a song. They ordered some drinks and waited to get called up.

          First, Pansy was called. She only had a beer and a shot and she was already drunk. Jake mumbled something that sounded like lightweight. Pansy went up to the stage and started to sing the song she picked out.

          [I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world]

          [Life in plastic, it's fantastic]

          [You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere]

          [Imagination, that is your creation]

          Draco, April, Autumn and Jake started to laugh at the song she chose to sing. It didn't really fit her. She was an ugly, pug-faced slut that just wanted to have sex. She was also attempting to dance. Soon, the whole bar was laughing as she fell over her own feet more than once. Once the song was over, Pansy tripped and fell off the stage completely. Everyone in the bar laughed even harder. Millicent went and helped Pansy up and then sat down at a table.

          Millicent went up a few songs later singing a Madonna song. She toddled her way on stage, took the microphone, and started to sing.

          [Like a virgin, touched for the very first time]

          [Like a virgin, let your heart beat next to mine]

          Everyone started to laugh because one, she couldn't sing, and two, she was attempting to dance like Pansy, but she tripped over the microphone cord and fell flat on her face. Pansy was too drunk to tell what was going on and she was busy flirting with a guy with no teeth.

          A few hours later, and plenty of drinks later, it was Draco's turn to go up and sing. He was drunk beyond belief. He went up to the stage, grabbed the microphone and waited for the music to start. When he found the beat, he began to sing.

          [Oh, I'm overdue]

          [Give me some room]

          [I'm comin' through]

          [Paid my dues]

          [In the mood]

          [Me and the girls gonna shake the room]

          Draco started to dance around the stage like Christina in her music video. April looked over at Autumn and shook her head. Jake had a look of utter shock on his face. Pansy looked up from flirting were she was still flirting with the guy and fainted. April then started to laugh as Draco started to take off his shirt one button at a time.

          [DJ's spinning (show your hands)]

          [Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)]

          [I need that, uh, to get me off]

          [Sweat until my clothes come off]

          Draco threw his shirt into the crowd still singing to the music. All the girls were howling and whistling at him, except April who could not stop laughing. Jake was still in shock, and Pansy was still on the floor unnoticed. 

          [It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)]

          [Still jumping, six in the morning]

          [Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)]

          [No question, time for some action]

          Draco had taken off his belt and then jumped onto the table they were sitting at. He started to dance on the table while unbuttoning his pants. He was facing Autumn who, had almost 20 shots of vodka, got on the table with him and started to grind with him. More hoots were heard at this.

          [Temperature's up (can you feel it)]

          [About to erupt]

          [Gonna get my girls]

          [Get your boys]

          [Gonna make some noise]

          Autumn had started to sing as well and Draco was in the process of taking off her shirt.

          [Wanna get rowdy]

          [Gonna get a little unruly]

          [Get it fired up in a hurry]

          [Wanna get dirrty]

          [It's about time that I came to start the party]

          [Sweat dripping over my body]

          [Dancing getting just a little naughty]

          Then, Autumn's older brother, Daemon pulled her off the table, gave her shirt that was on the floor and dragged April out along with Autumn. Daemon looked pissed. April was still laughing and found this whole thing hilarious. Draco and Jake ran out of the bar a minute later.

          "What the hell were you doing in there?" Daemon asked Autumn and April. April continued to laugh as Jake and Draco walked up.

          "Why the hell did you do that?" Draco said to Daemon, he had met him once towards the beginning of summer when the girls had been in the house for about two weeks.

          "I was getting my sisters out of a bar. They knew they were only allowed to go to bars with me there. Was I there? No," Daemon snapped.

          "We were only having some fun before we had to go back to school," Autumn said looking at her brother after putting her shirt on.

          "You disobeyed one of my rules," Daemon stated.

          "You weren't here. You left us with people we didn't know. Complete strangers and now you want to say that we disobeyed you? You left us. Just leave. I don't want to see you," Autumn said and walked over to Draco and started to cry in his chest.

          "No, I won't leave. I am your family. I was looking for a job so that I could find a place for us to live in, so you can visit over holidays," Daemon said.

          "No, you left us for some girl that you knew over here. You might have found a job but you still left us in the process. If you won't leave, then we'll leave," Autumn said because she was very upset. "Draco, let's go get Pansy and Millicent and go." Autumn and Draco walked back into the bar leaving Jake, Daemon and April outside. April was still laughing.

          "I don't know you," Daemon said to Jake, who had his arm around April's waist.

          "I'm Jake, Draco's friend from school," Jake said as April continued to giggle.

          "So, Jake, how much did my sister's have to drink?" Daemon said looking at April's red face.

          "They had close to 20 shots of vodka each," Jake said as he saw Draco, Pansy, Millicent, and Autumn come out of the bar.

          "Make sure they don't do anything tonight, because I will find out if they do. I'll be seeing you," Daemon said then apparated.

          "The limo should be here soon," Draco said walking up with Autumn in his arms and Pansy and Millicent falling over themselves.

          The limo took them home and again, the girls fell asleep on the way home. The guys first took Pansy and Millicent to their rooms and then April and Autumn to their rooms. They again crashed in the girls' rooms for the night.

                                                                                                      ~@~

          A/N: Thank you to all that have read my story. I'm sorry that this update is a little late, but it's a longer chapter than the others and I have been home sick for most of this week. I advise you go and read Autumn Rhapsodie's story "A Dragon's Soul." It's very good. And next chapter they go to Hogwarts. YAY! Thanks.  
  



	11. Chapter 11: All my talk of taking action

          A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in a long while… but I've had testing in school and I am moving to a new house right now… So, just deal with it… It's not like you don't think I'm going to update ever again… I've been writing the story in the middle of classes when I should have been doing my work that I haven't done yet… Oh well, I'll pass my classes… No worries… Now on with the thing you really want to read and not my excuses… (DRACO IS HOT!!!!!! WOO HOO FOR HOT GUY!!!! Just a little note from Autumn Rhapsodie)

                                                                                                        ~@~

          The last week before school went by quickly. Daemon came over a few times, but Autumn refused to see or speak to him. She would lock herself in April's room and not come out until he left. Jake, Autumn, Draco, and April went to the club once more, the day before they had to leave, but they didn't see anyone exciting.

                                                                                                         ~@~

          On the morning of September 1st, Jake and April were woken up first. Jake had been sleeping in April's room since the night after the club. Birds were chirping loudly in the window. A humid summer breeze was blowing throughout the room. Jake was only in his blue plaid boxers and April was in a white tank top and solid blue boxers. A house elf was getting April's trunk and tried to drag it out of the room. Having no success, the little elf bewitched the trunk to levitate a few inches off the ground and walked out of the room trailing the floating trunk.

          April pulled the comforter back over her head and tried to go back to sleep. Jake had gotten up to try to help the house elf, laughed at April's attempt to try to go back to sleep from the chirping birds, and climbed back onto the bed to pull the covers off of April.

          "Stop… Let me sleep more…" April grunted almost incoherently.

          "We have a train to catch…" Jake said softly kissing her forehead that was now exposed to the air.

          "WHAT?!? What time is it? Where's my computer? And why are you on top of me?" April asked as she saw her computer missing, tried to sit up quickly, but hit her head on Jake's chest.

          "We have time to take showers. Your computer is with your stuff going to the school, and I was waking you up. We are being driven by Pansy's limo," Jake said smiling.

          "Okay, I get first shower. Go wake up Draco and Autumn. I don't think I could go in there when they could be 'doing' something," April said getting a towel and her robe. 

                                                                                                    ~@~

           Jake walked into Autumn's room and found Draco and Autumn still sleeping. _Thank God_, Jake thought. He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and pushed Draco out of the bed then quickly hid behind Autumn's side of the bed.

          Draco woke up suddenly. He looked around wildly. _Why am I on the floor?_ He wondered. He stood up quietly looked and saw Autumn still asleep, unaware of anything going on outside of her dream. Draco looked at the muggle alarm clock near Autumn's side of the bed. It was time to get up if they wanted to make it to the train. Draco crawled onto the bed to wake Autumn up. As he moved closer to Autumn, Draco saw someone on the side of the bed laughing. Draco grabbed the person's hair and pulled them up. Jake looked up at Draco and smiled extremely wide. 

          "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Draco asked as his eyes narrowed on Jake.

          "Actually, this isn't _your_ room, it's Autumn's room," Jake said right before Draco started to pinch his ear. "Oww, oww. Why did you… ouch."

          "You know exactly what that was for," Draco said as he heard the water in the shower turn off.

          "Draco, can you just forget that I pushed you off the bed and let go of my ear?" Jake pleaded.

          Draco looked at Jake with pure hatred in his eyes. "You pushed me off the bed?" Draco asked trying to keep his voice down so as not to wake up Autumn.

          "Umm, no. I didn't, I was just joking. You rolled off the bed," Jake said trying to advert Draco's wrath elsewhere.

          "Yes, that would make sense, except that I don't move around when I sleep," Draco said getting off the bed and pushing Jake into the nearest wall.

          Jake had Draco's arms holding his shoulders against the wall to where he couldn't move. "Draco, I was just playing around. It was time for you to get up anyway."

          "Yes, thanks ever so for getting me up on time," Draco spat. "And I call the next shower." Draco let go of Jake, woke Autumn up, and then walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

                                                                                                         ~@~

          Jake had walked back into April's room before Draco took charge of the bathroom. He was sitting on April's bed while she picked out her clothes to wear for that day.

          "What took you so long to wake Draco and Autumn up? Why didn't you get into the shower after me? And why are your shoulders all red?" April asked as she held up a pair of black low-rise capris and a black spaghetti strap shirt with 'my cat doesn't like you' written in white on the front.

          "They took a while to wake up, Draco called it before I did and it's nothing," Jake answered as he nodded at the outfit and got off the bed after hearing the water turn off.

          "I wouldn't want to take Autumn's shower turn, she might curse you or something once we get to the school," April said getting dressed with her back turned to Jake. She had heard the bed ease up as he stood up. 

          "So, I get the last shower," Jake complained in more of a statement than a question.

          "Would you need it to be a cold shower?" April asked walking closer to Jake once she was done getting dressed.

          "You just want to tease me? Oh, I feel loved," Jake pouted with his bottom lip stuck out.

          "It's better than nothing though, right?" April asked.

          "How about we do that later, on the train perhaps?" Jake suggested.

          "Okay, I guess we might be able to do something, if I want to that is," April said acting as if she didn't care.

          "Well, I guess I'll let Autumn take a shower because I'm a nice guy," Jake said sitting back down on April's bed. He then patted the side of the bed that he was sitting on. April shook her head the first few times, but finally gave in and sat down next to him.

          "Are you nervous about the school?" Jake asked April watching as she sat fidgeting on the bed.

          "I shouldn't be. I mean I know Autumn and you and Draco and Pansy and their friends… but the only people I know are Slytherins and what if I'm not in Slytherin? What if I'm stuck with Potter and his wonder freaks? I would just kill myself. I was mean and rude to them and I don't know anyone else anywhere. Autumn is a shoe-in for Slytherin. I'm not. I'm the nicer of the two of us. I might talk about you behind your back, not to your face. So, I guess you can say that I'm nervous." April didn't look at Jake once when she was talking to him.

          "Some of the other houses aren't bad… okay, one house isn't that bad besides Slytherin. Ravenclaws are smart and some could be in Slytherin.  Hufflepuffs are just gay. Gryffindors are goody-goody two shoes. You would not be in there. No matter what. There has never been someone that was put in Gryffindor when they could have been in Slytherin…" Jake said trying to comfort her.

          "Except Potter. I heard him talking to the freaks he calls friends and he had said that the sorting hat almost put him in Slytherin. So, you never know anymore. Although, I really don't see you as a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor. So you have a 50% chance to be in Slytherin. It's whatever is more dominant. So don't worry about that just yet. Jake get in the shower because you stink and we have to get going soon," Draco said as he stuck his head out of the bathroom doorway.

          "What if I'm a freak like Potter? What if the hat decides that I could suffer with Hufflepuffs? What if…" April was silenced by Jake kissing her.

          "I have to get in the shower so we can get going. Don't worry about it. We can talk about this later. Just get ready to go," Jake said taking his lips from April's and getting up to get in the shower.

                                                                                                   ~@~

          They soon left the house with Pansy and arrived at King's Cross station 10 minutes before the train left at 11 o'clock. They had their trunks put away and went in search for a compartment to sit in. There was a buzz of people who had seen the two new girls and who had heard about Harry Potter getting beat up by one of the new girls. April and Autumn had many people staring at them as they walked by. Pansy left after she saw her friends and went to find a compartment as well. Draco and Jake walked on and on toward the back of the train where there weren't as many people. They walked into the last compartment to see it was empty. 

          "At least there is one empty compartment. God, are there always this many people on the train?" Autumn said flopping down on one of the seats.

          "Not usually. Maybe people are just sitting one to a compartment? Or there are a lot of first years." Draco sat down next to Autumn putting his arm around her shoulder.

          "Can I worry now?" April asked sitting opposite of the two. She hadn't said anything until they came to the compartment.

          "Worry about what?" Autumn asked as Jake sat down next to April and pulling her close to him. 

          "She's worried that she won't be a Slytherin and that she would be stuck in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor," Jake said right as the compartment door opened and the famous freaks walked in talking and laughing until they saw who was in 'their' compartment.

          "Sod off Malfoy. We've been sitting in this compartment since first year," Ronald Weasley said face starting to turn red.

          "Not your second year. You drove your father's flying car with Scarhead and broke your wand," Jake said lazily. 

          "Come on guys, let's go into a different compartment," Hermione's voice could be heard.

          "Go find a different compartment. Leave, have an awful day." April smiled widely pulling her feet on the seat next to her and leaning on Jake.

          Hermione just pulled Harry and Ron out of the compartment to search for another one. The two couples were left alone as the train started at exactly 11:00 am. They watched as the station was soon a memory and the trees started to pass by quickly. Boredom quickly consumed the passengers. They watched as trees flew by over and over past the train.

          "I'm bored. Can't we do something to pass the time?" Autumn asked running her hands through Draco's hair. 

          "I know a few things we _could_ do… but I don't know if we could risk having the snack witch walk in," Jake said putting his hand on April's thigh.

          "Stop, you know we wouldn't do that here. There are so many people on the train, and where would two of us go when the others are well…" April playfully hit Jake in the arm, although he didn't remove his hand.

          "Damnit, I am so fucking bored. What the fuck are we going to do for… how long is the train ride?" Autumn complained.

          "We get there just in time for dinner," Draco said.

          "Damnit, we have so long… it's only 12. We have 5-6 hours left on this damn train," Autumn said as she continued to look out the window.

          "Hold on," April said getting her laptop out of her bag she brought onto the train. "We have this."  
  


          "Is that like the box that you had in your room?" Jake asked looking over April's shoulder.

          "Yup, only it is smaller and it runs on a battery. And it's wireless so we can go online while we are on the train. Plus, I have two," April explained and pulled out another notebook that is exactly the same.

          "Okay, here's your laptop. Autumn knows how to use it, just no looking at porn because I can check it later if I wanted to. If you guys want one, I can do a multiplying spell once we get to the school," April said handing the laptop over to Draco and settled back down next to Jake.

          "Okay, so, I guess I'll talk to you later," Autumn said as she turned on the laptop and got comfy.

          A few minutes later, the snack cart went by, but other than that they had no interruption throughout the train ride. Pansy stopped by once as well as some of Draco and Jake's friends. A few people would stare in the compartment window to see the new girls.

          Soon, they were changed into their school robes and out of the train heading toward horseless carriages. They climbed into one and were on their way toward the front of the school. As soon as they left the carriage, April and Autumn were approached by an older woman who's hair was in a tight bun on the back of her head. She wore square glasses and looked as though she didn't smile often, or forgot how to. She looked at them sternly and nodded slightly at Draco and Jake. The girls had to follow her along with a bunch of first years. They were to be sorted last, right before the ceremony. They listened as the first years were all talking about how they were to be sorted.

          "I heard that they take some of your blood and if it turns a certain color when they add this liquid, that's the house you are put in," a short girl with red hair told her friend loud enough for everyone to hear.

          "If they do that, it would take forever until we get to eat and I'm starving," a larger boy said. He had dark brown hair and had three chins.

          "You would eat everyone's food before they could get to it, why don't you learn a spell to lose some weight," another boy said to him.

          "Come along now. Hurry up," the old woman came through big doors and then led them all through them.

          They walked along through two large tables that had all the students of those houses sitting there. April and Autumn looked around and spotted Draco and Jake seated toward the front of their table saving seats. April got a really bad feeling, but tried to shake it off. They waited as this really old man, they assumed was the headmaster and almost two hundred years old. Soon, the younger kids were putting this ragged hat on their head and it would start talking to them then shouting out different house names and then the kid would go to the house that started clapping.

          After all the first years were sorted, the headmaster stood up. "I would like to introduce two new students that will be coming here for their last year of school. They came from America where they had some problems. Nothing school related of course. They stayed with relatives in England and are coming to stay with us this year. I do not think it wise to question them about their personal life. If they feel that they want to talk to you, listen. I would like to introduce Autumn Darkness and April Blackstream." The lady they had dealt with before brought forth the hat and had them sit on the stool to put on the hat. Autumn went first. 

          "You seem easy to place. You have something that can only be placed in one house. You must be in…" The hat said in Autumn's ear. 

                                                                                                 ~@~

          A/N: There I'm done. I just moved this weekend and I had to get this over to my dad's house to upload the chapter. I'm so tired. Well, read and review. Okay, thanks.


	12. Chapter 12: These words were never true

         A/N: I am started this right after the last chapter. I hope to get it finished and upload two chapters but that is very doubtful. I saw X2 earlier this week. It was awesome. I liked the guy that played Iceman; he is so hot… but anyway… Sorry I left a cliffhanger in the last chapter.

                                                                                                       ~@~

          "… SLYTHERIN!!!" the hat yelled. Draco and Jake were clapping along with the Slytherin table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were happy that she wasn't in Gryffindor. April was happy for her sister, but she was getting nervous for herself.

          "Blackstream, April." April walked up to the hat. All eyes were staring at her. She walked slowly to the stool with the hat on it.

          "Yeah, April! You can do it!" April heard Autumn scream from the Slytherin table. April looked over and saw Autumn, Draco, and Jake cheering her on. April smiled at them and picked up the hat to sit down. 

          She placed the hat on her head. "Well, what have we here. April, you show qualities equal to each different house. I don't know where to place you. I must talk with Professor Dumbledore." The hat did something and soon Professor Dumbledore was over talking to the hat. April was getting real nervous because people started to wonder what was wrong. People were pointing and whispering to each other. Autumn was talking intently to Draco and Jake was looking at her trying to say that it was going to be okay.

          Dumbledore was talking quietly with the sorting hat. They seemed to be arguing over something. After a few minutes, the hat spoke to everyone. "I would like to say that Miss Blackstream has been very difficult to place. After much thought and consulting with the headmaster, I have made my decision. This school will have another house. April Blackstream will be the first person in the house so it will be named after her. Blackstream will have a new dormitory next year and students will be sorted in there. For now, April will have her own everything. Her house will not however, have a Quidditch team yet for her house is six students short of a team and next year there will be only first years. So for a few years there will be no Quidditch. That is all I have to say." Everyone was stunned. People just looked at April as if she grew another head with bright rainbow hair. 

          "Miss Blackstream, please find a seat at any table for now. We won't make you sit by yourself. I will also help you make your schedule for the school year. I'm sure we'll think of something," Dumbledore said placing a hand on April's shoulder. April came down the steps from the front of the Great Hall and went to sit with Jake, Autumn, and Draco. She heard everyone starting to whisper about her again and stare at her as the food appeared on the table.

          "Why do I have to always be different?" April said holding back tears as the food appeared on her gold plate.

          "You're special. You get a Hogwarts house named after you. No one at this school has that. No one in 1000 years has had that. You are so lucky, and I love you for that," Jake said snaking his arm around her waist.

          "You're just saying that. I hate being different. I was at my last school and now my first day here and I am different again," April said starting to cry.

          "It's okay, I really mean what I said. Please, it's okay," Jake said as he pulled April into his chest to cry.

          "What does she mean by she was different at her old school too?" Draco asked Autumn as he was eating. 

          "I don't know if I should tell you here. I'll tell you later. April, you can stay in the Slytherin dorm tonight if you want, or we can camp-out in your dorm," Autumn said picking at her food.

          "I don't care. I have to stay here after the feast anyway. So, if you want to stay, then stay," April mumbled into Jake's chest.

          The feast ended and dessert began and ended. April didn't eat anything, and Autumn didn't eat anything she didn't know what it was. Soon, all the students walked out of the Great Hall, after passing April and talking quietly about her on their way out. April, Jake, Draco, and Autumn were still seated as the four head of the original houses and Dumbledore walked up to them.

          "So, April, have you decided on what you would like to do?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

          "I don't know what I am deciding on," April said sniffling. 

          "Do you want your own dorm this year? It includes a bathroom and common room. You also must decide which house you would like to spend your classes with, but with the looks of it right now, I'd say you would want to say with Slytherins," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

          "She could be in Slytherin classes. It wouldn't be much different if she were in another class. She already knows Draco and Jake and our newest Slytherin, Autumn. She would feel better," a greasy, oily black-haired teacher said. April and Autumn assumed that he was the head of the Slytherin house.

          "That is true, Severus. Although, she needs to figure this out on her own. April?" Dumbledore said turning back to April.

          "I… I don't know… I want to stay with my friends, but I'm sure Slytherin's won't be too happy with me. I was wondering if they could stay with me. If they could be in my dorm with me so I won't be alone…" April said nervously.

          "I'm sure we could figure something out. So you do want to be with Slytherin's in class? Okay, we can arrange that. Now if you follow me, I will show you all your new dorm," Dumbledore said and started to walk out the door.

          Jake gave April a look along with Autumn and April just shrugged and followed the extremely old man. They followed him towards the dungeons when he abruptly stopped in front of a picture of a young girl that looked very familiar and she was holding a fox. "Good evening, Albus. What can I do for you tonight?" the young woman asked politely. The fox jumped from her grasp and started to pace the painting back and forth.

          "I need to use your common room from now on. We have a new house at Hogwarts," the old headmaster explained.

          "I knew there would be. I feel so lucky to finally be used as a schoolhouse. So, what is the mascot?" the portrait asked excitedly.

          "I'm not sure yet Sarah." Dumbledore turned to April, "April, what would you like your mascot to be?"

          April started to think hard. What she really wanted was a mythical being for a mascot, mainly a white/silver dragon. It would fit every category as well; they are brave, yet humble, and sly, yet also extremely intelligent. She also started to think of other animals while she told everyone of a suggestion. "I was thinking about a dragon, but I highly doubt that you would let me have a dragon for a mascot. So I've decided on an arctic fox." The fox in the painting turned a stunning white/silver color.

          "That is quite acceptable. I shall notify the teachers tomorrow morning. The four of you may stay here for the year if you would like. You will have to think of a password. For tonight, your password will be zany zephyr. Think of one by tomorrow and I will change it for you. Good night and have a nice rest for you start classes in three days." Dumbledore walked away as the portrait stayed open because Dumbledore said the password.

          "Are you going in or not?" Sarah asked picking up the now arctic fox.

          "Yes, and thank you." April pulled Jake through the portrait hole and into the common room.

          Autumn pulled Draco in after April and Jake and stepped into the common room. It was large oval shaped room with a fireplace in the middle of the far wall. There were three doors that led out of the common room. One sign said, 'bathrooms', the others were a boy's dorm and a girl's dorm. There were black leather couches along with black oval shaped chairs that rotate around. The colors of the walls were a dark burgundy, a dark purple/blue, and silver. April and Jake first went into the boy's dorm. There were two beds in a huge room with a fireplace on one side of the room. The sheets were black silk with black and silver comforters on top. They were canopy beds and had black and silver curtains for privacy. The carpet was a dark burgundy. April liked the room and wanted to wait to see the girl's dorm before choosing which room she wanted to choose to stay in.  They started to head to the girl's dorm while Autumn and Draco went to check out the boy's dorm. As Jake and April walked into the girl's dorm, April disliked it automatically.  It was a dark pink and purple. April automatically walked out of the dorm and into the bathroom. The bathroom had black sinks, shower, and bathtub. There were three mirrors and the walls were dark burgundy. The shower curtain was a dark purple/blue and silver. April went back to the boy's dormitories and laid down on one of the beds.

          "I claim this room to be mine," April said to Autumn and Draco as Jake walked into the room.

          "I don't think so. I am not sleeping in a pink room," Jake said sitting down on the same bed that April was laying on.

          "Dumbass, she means that you and her are calling this room. That means that we have to have the 'pink' room," Autumn said rolling her eyes and saying pink in disgust. 

          "Oh… ha, you get the pink room," Jake taunted Draco and Autumn.

          Draco pulled out his wand and said a few words. Autumn started to laugh as April started to back away giggling at Jake. Jake gets up and looks in the mirror to see his hair a bright pink. "That's not funny Draco. Change it back. You can just change the color of the pink in the room. April picked this room, not me." Jake started to walk toward Draco trying to be threatening.

          "Okay, fine." Draco reversed the spell and started laughing again. "You have to admit though, it was funny."

          "No, it wasn't. Now please get to your own room because I'm tired, and we have to get up early tomorrow without coffee… I will get my coffee," April said sleepily.

          "Sure, April. Whatever you say," Autumn said taking Draco with her toward the door. 

          "Damn right I am," April said closing her eyes as Autumn and Draco walked out the door.

          "April, you might want to change out of your clothes and into pajamas," Jake laughed as he stroked her hair.

          "No… I don't wanna," April whined.

          "April, dear, you have to. Come on, let's get ready for bed," Jake said trying to get April out of bed.

          "I don't wanna!" April whined again hitting Jake's chest and arms.

          "Ouch, April, come on. Get ready now," Jake said rubbing his arms.

          "I said I don't wanna!" April yelled tackling Jake and rolling off the bed. Jake was taken by surprise and landed on the floor hard with April on top of him. April took advantage of the moment and kissed Jake deeply. 

          "What was that all about?" Jake asked once he regained his breath.

          "Because…" April said.

          Jake kissed April this time and started to lift up her shirt. April kissed back and quickly pulled Jake's shirt over his head. They had to break their kiss for a quick second, while each of them lost their shirts. April was in her black satin bra and Jake had nothing on his chest. April ran her hands up and down his stomach while Jake started to place kisses down her jaw line.

          "We have to stop," April said breathing heavily.

          "Yes, we do, but I don't want to," Jake said looking up at April.

          "I know, but we have to…" April said trying to get up from Jake's bare stomach, but found that she was being held there.

          "I wish we could continue. I wish we were alone, by ourselves with no obligations to anything for a while," Jake said having one of his hands stroking April's back.

          "I wish that too, but that won't happen for a while. Might as well get ready for bed then," April said taking Jake's hands off her back. She got off Jake's stomach and searched for her pajamas. She put them on while Jake sat up and watched her change. He then took off his pants and put on a pair of flannel pants. They walked to the bathroom together and opened the door. 

          They found Autumn and Draco together. Autumn was without her shirt and almost out of her pants. Draco was only in his boxers. Autumn was sitting on top of the sink. They were groping and kissing each other. April turned away quickly so as to not get sick. Autumn heard the door open while Draco was kissing her stomach. Autumn pushed Draco away and put on her shirt quickly. Draco looked up to see April's head buried into Jake's chest and a shocked look on Jake's face along with disgust. 

          "Sorry. We were uh, just getting ready for bed…" Draco said awkwardly.

          "Next time you want to do something like this do it in your own room," Jake said stroking April's hair.

          "Thanks for the tip. I guess we will be leaving now," Draco said taking Autumn toward the door.

          After they left the bathroom and closed the door, April pulled away from Jake. "Why did they have to do that here?" April sobbed splashing water on her face. 

          "That could have been us. They just got caught in the moment," Jake said wisely. 

          "Can we just stop talking about it and go to bed?" April said drying off her face.

                                                                                                     ~@~

          Autumn and Draco walk back into the once pink and purple room with is now green, silver, and black. Autumn sat down on one of the beds and put her head in her hands.

          "What's wrong?" Draco asked sitting down next to her.

          "I can't believe April walked in. I can't believe we were that stupid to get lost in our emotions and hormones. I can't believe this," Autumn started to cry.

          "It's okay. We were stupid. We will learn from our mistake. Please stop crying," Draco said. _I hate when people cry. Damnit, how can I make her stop crying?_

          "Can we just go to sleep?" Autumn asked sniffling.

          "Of course we can. Don't worry about it. April will forgive you, but I don't know if Jake will forgive me right now," Draco said getting into the now king sized bed instead of the two smaller beds.

          "What would I do without you?" Autumn asked kissing Draco before getting into the covers of the bed and turning away from him and going to sleep.

                                                                                                      ~@~

          A/N: Yay, I finished this chapter. Next chapter, they will have their first days of classes. And maybe something else happens… I'll never tell you. Ha ha ha ha ha… Okay now that my psycho moment is over… yeah right my psycho moments never end… Okay I'll try to update soon again… but no promises.


	13. Chapter 13:Now I find myself in question

          A/N: I am soo sorry. It was the end of school and I totally forgot about my story. I feel really bad. Even though only two people read this. I still feel bad. Anyway, on with the story.

                                                                                          ~@~

          When the sun rose the next morning and shone through the windows in the magickal castle. Many teenagers rolled over and tried to sleep for a few more minutes. Four teens were up and moving around getting ready for their first day of their last year at school.

          "Why won't you leave me alone? I want to go back to sleep. I don't have a house, so I can sleep all day. Damnit Jake, leave me alone," April said sleepily trying to pull the covers back over her head.

          "We have to hurry up if you want to get coffee," Jake said.

          "I can conjure some damn coffee if I wanted some, but I just want to sleep right now," April said from under the comforter.

          "I'll give you 2 minutes to get out of bed before there won't be any clothes on the bed to hide in," Jake said walking out of the room and into the common room.

          "Why the hell is it so early? Why can't we have class at night or something? It's too damn early," Autumn complained in the common room.

          "I can see that someone doesn't know how to conjure coffee?" Jake observed as a pillow flew toward his head.

          "I wouldn't make any sudden movements. I didn't think they were this bad in the morning," Draco said coming out of the bathroom.

          "What? I don't think I heard anything except the wind," Jake said ignoring Draco.

          "I don't want to hear your childish crap. Get me some damn coffee before I kill you both," Autumn said glaring at both of them.

          "What the hell is with all this god damn yelling? I'm trying to sleep through my classes today," April said from the doorway of her bedroom still in her pajamas and with a blanket wrapped around her.

          "You have to get ready for class, we have McGonagall this morning and she isn't nice to anyone," Jake said. 

          "Well, then I don't feel good," April said.

          "Then before you go back to bed, can you make Autumn some coffee and teach her the spell later?" Draco said.

          "She isn't going back to bed. You are getting ready for class whether you like it or not. If you aren't out here in five minutes, I will use a spell to make sure you get to class," Jake said from one of the armchairs in the common room.

          Just before April turned back into the room with a frown on her face, she made Autumn her coffee just the way she liked it and slammed the door.

          "Why couldn't you have just let her stay here? Can't you see she is upset?" Draco said trying to talk with Jake.

          "I didn't talk to you so stop talking to me!" Jake yelled at Draco.

          "Shut the fuck up the both of you," Autumn said as she hit Jake with a couch cushion in the face.

          Jake just looked at Autumn, then over at Draco. "Now, you are angry at Draco for a stupid reason. Can't you put that aside and be friends again before I get really pissed off?" Autumn asked.

          "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" April said from the doorway.

          "Well, Jake was just going to admit what an ass he has been, but now he can do that in front of everyone at breakfast," Autumn said getting up from the couch.

          "Next time, don't get started in the bathroom." Jake walked out of the common room.

          April ran after him, but not before glaring at Autumn. 

          "What the hell is their problem?" Autumn asked Draco holding her cup of coffee.

          "I don't know, but we should get down to breakfast," Draco said while holding his hand out to help Autumn from her seat.

                                                                                             ~@~

          Once they walked into the hallway to the Great Hall, Draco and Autumn ran into Harry Potter and his two sidekicks.

          "Well, if it isn't Fairy Pothead. Have you come to save the school from unseen danger again?" Autumn asked rudely.

          "Oh look, Ferret-Boy found someone to bounce around with in his little cage," the tall redheaded Weasley deducted.

          "At least I'm not going out with a know-it-all bitch," Draco spat.

          "What, Malfoy? Not going to call me a Mudblood? Have you finally grown up?" the bushy haired girl asked.

          "In more ways that you will ever know," Autumn stated.

          "I do regret not being able to hear who Pothead thinks is going to be controlled by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but we are hungry and it would be a shame to loose our appetites continuing to look at you blokes," Draco said then pushed past Harry Potter, while Autumn walked past Hermione glaring as she went by.

          When they walked into the Great Hall, they found Jake and April at the very end of the Slytherin table. They walked over and sat down, waiting for the mail to come. As they buttered their toast, a group of owls flew into the room. Many were dropping packages to their owners or delivering the newspaper. A package arrived in front of Draco as well as in front of April. Draco smiled knowing it was from his mother and how she had found things that he would like throughout the year. He set the package aside and continued eating. Unknown to him, April was looking at her package with horror. Her face was a deadly white and she just stared at the box. Jake was trying to talk to her and when he didn't get a response from her, he looked up to see her horror-stricken face.

          "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Jake asked worried about as she had an unbroken stare with the package.

          Written on the package in neat block letters spelled; **Deliver to April Blackstream by any means necessary. Not to be opened by anyone, but the addressed. **

          April looked around and then opened the card on the package. It only had one line written on it. **I know where you are now, and you cannot hide from me any longer. **

          April dropped the card, and stood up from her seat abruptly taking the package and card with her. She walked quickly out of the Great Hall and was halfway down the hall before Autumn even realized something was wrong. She looked at Jake from down the table and he just shrugged. She then looked at Draco who shook his head, not knowing what was going on. She got up, trying not to look suspicious and left the Great Hall. She started to walk faster trying to see if she could catch April before she went off somewhere she didn't know about. She saw her turn to go to their common room, so Autumn slowed down a little. A few minutes later, she heard Draco and Jake run up behind her out of breath.

          "You would think that since you are on the Quidditch team that you wouldn't be out of breath already. What took you both so long?" Autumn asked as the rounded the corner to the common room.

          "Apparently, we have a new teacher that showed up today and Dumbledore wanted us to give him a warm welcome. That happened right after you left," Draco said in an irritated voice.

          "So did you catch his name?" Autumn asked off-handedly as she said the password to the painting.

          "Dumbledore didn't say the name of the new professor, so we don't know," Jake said as he walked into the common room to find the package and the card. He read the card, looked to Autumn for her to read it, then headed to the room they shared.

          Autumn looked at the card and paled visibly. She knew who it was from and wondered how they had found her. She opened the card to read the contents and backed away from the package until she hit a wall and slid down it and huddled into her knees.

          "Autumn, what's wrong? What's the matter?" Draco asked crouching in front of her. 

                                                                                              ~@~

          Jake was utterly confused to see April as a complete wreck on their bed. She had tears flowing freely down her face and she was wrapped up in the comforter from their bed and curled up in the corner of the room furthest from the door. She was mumbling to herself and rocking back and forth. Jake walked over toward her.

          "Don't come any closer or else he will hurt you too," April said suddenly in a cold voice.

          "Who will hurt me? Who sent the package to you?" Jake asked sitting down next to April.

          "HE will." April started to cry again and turned away from Jake.

          "Who is HE? April please tell me. You are safe here, no one can get to you," Jake said when he tried to turn April to him, but she flinched and shrugged him off. Feeling hurt, he forfeit all his efforts to comfort her and just sat next to her with his arms crossed. 

          "I thought he wouldn't find us here. We were supposed to be safe. He was supposed to be gone from our lives forever," April mumbled to herself.

          "You are safe here. He won't be able to hurt you here, and when you leave here, you will have your magick license. You can defend yourself from him," Jake said, his voice a little more distant than the last time he talked to her.

                                                                                          ~@~

          "Autumn, you know you can tell me anything. Please tell me who he is," Draco said.

          "Well… April and I had a bad history in America. Even though April's mother didn't want her, doesn't mean that other people in her family didn't want her either. Her mother was jealous because April had tons of magick, while her mother hated magick because she didn't have any of her own. She was a Squib in a very wealthy and old wizard family. The family disowned her mother, but hoped that her child was a witch or wizard. Angry and alone, her mother left everything she knew to move to the other side of the country. And she moved to, ironically enough, Salem, Massachusetts." Autumn paused before continuing. "She married a man who she thought was a muggle and wanted to have a happy, non-magick family. She wanted to have her family out of her life for good. April was raised to believe that magick did not exist and that it wasn't acceptable. Her father disappeared when she was ten. Her mother became very angry again. Then, her mother started to hit her because she would drink all the time, and that is around the time April received her letter to attend the school we went to in Salem. She packed her things and went to the school and found friends that she could rely on. She was kicked out of her own house when she was thirteen by her mother. My father," Autumn started to cry at the thought of her late father. She took a deep breath and started again. " My father took her under as his own daughter. He adopted her before she was put in a foster home. Her mother knew that we took her, so we had to move so she wouldn't find us. April's family owled her to congratulate her in becoming a witch and wished that she move back with them. April did not want to leave because she had just recently found out about her mother's family. When the family heard that she didn't want to stay with them, they went crazed and sent people to kidnap her and take her there anyway. Most were her relatives, mostly cousins. She was able to get rid of them easily as to how much power she possesses. There are only two people that she hasn't gotten away from yet. One is her second cousin, who is a bit crazy in the head because he was sent to Azkaban for a few years. The other, is…" Autumn was cut off because of her scream.

                                                                                           ~@~

          A/N: Dun dun dun… anyway… I hope you like my cliffhanger… I know it is somewhat shorter than past ones, but I have had the worst writer's block. Anyway, give a few guesses on who the other person is… I know who it is… I would also hope that I did seeing as how I am the one writing the story… Read and review… 


	14. Chapter 14: They point the finger at me ...

A/N: I would like to thank all of my faithful readers. I love you all. I will try to get another chapter up by this weekend. Hopefully. Anyway, just to clarify, this is not a Draco/Hermione fic. I do read them, but I don't think I could write them yet. But ya never know. So, I hope you all like this chapter. 

         "Did you think that I wouldn't find you Autumn?" a tall man in black robes asked. His face was covered, and his voice was distorted, although, it still seemed familiar to Draco.

          "Wh… what do you want?" Autumn asked once she relearned how to breathe. She was as white as she could get. You could see overwhelming amounts of fear in her eyes.

          "Why, April of course. She has a big future ahead of her and we cannot have that ruined by having her attend this school. Of course I do need you along with Jake and Draco. You all are small parts of the big puzzle. Now come nice and quiet or else I will have to take drastic measures." The man walked closer to them. 

          Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the man. "Over my dead body." As he took attention off of Autumn, she wrote a quick note and sent it to the headmaster.

          "Come now Draco, it is your destiny. You cannot change it," the man said as he gave Draco the oddest feeling that he knew him quite well.

          The bedroom door opened and Jake walked out of the room to see the commotion. He quickly pulled out his wand as well while he had one pointing back at himself. "What the hell is going on out here?"

          "You have just joined the party, Jacob. Now get April out of here and we can be on our way."

          "I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Mr. Blackstream," the headmaster said in the portrait way. "You are not allowed in my school and I will ask you kindly to leave, or else we will have to do it by force." He stood aside to let the potion's master and the head of Gryffindor into the common room.

          "You won't be needing them." The man ran toward the window and jumped out of it. When Autumn and Draco looked out of it, there was no trace of him.

          "Jake, can you go check on April to make sure she is okay?" Dumbledore asked as he moved toward Autumn and Draco.

          "That was very brave of you both to stand up to an evil wizard. I will award your house 50 points for each of you. Now try to get some rest," Dumbledore said and walked out of the portrait hole flanked by Snape and the Deputy Headmistress.

          "So what were you saying before that big interruption?" Draco asked.

          "The other person is her own father." Autumn looked down and started to cry again.

          "But didn't you say that her dad was a muggle?" Draco asked confused and trying to comfort Autumn.

          "Her mother thought he was a muggle. He is one of You-Know-Who's top men. She gets threatening letters from him every once in a while. She doesn't know what he looks like, so she cannot run away from him until it is too late. Now that he knows that we are here… We aren't safe anymore. He has connections everywhere, and they are much stronger in Europe. She did receive a letter once from him that said that she is to become the next dark wizard of the age. She is to be You-Know-Who's predecessor."

          "So, all you know about her father is that he is very evil, left when she was 10, and is one of the Dark Lord's right hand men. I could help you more if…" Draco trailed off thinking of his own history. How when he was younger, his father was never around. He was pushed back into reality when he heard a door slam and Jake standing outside April's door.

          "She kicked me out…" Jake said stunned still standing at the door.

          "But is she okay?" Autumn asked.

          "Yeah, she's okay, but she kicked me out…" he repeated.

          "Yes, women are fickle things aren't they?" Draco said and was then slapped.

                                                                                           ~@~

          April sat in her room thinking to herself. Her father had been in the common room just minutes ago. He had found where they were in a few short days. She heard him say something about needing all four of them in the plot scheme for it to work. She thought to herself, _Plot scheme? What is he talking about? I bet it has something to do with being You-Know-Who's heir. It doesn't make sense though I'm female. How can I be an heir to the dark empire, and if I am, there isn't anything to inherent. Who says that I am going to accept my so-called 'destiny' and again I think 'why me' if I am just a mudblood?_

_          Unless you aren't a mudblood… _another voice in her head said.

          _And what would make you think that I'm not a mudblood. My mother is a squib and my father was a…_ April stopped that train of thought. _How would my father know who the dark lord is unless he wasn't a muggle? That would mean that he is a wizard for him to be close to one of the most powerful wizards alive. He would also be a pureblood for him to be that close. That also means that he knew my mother's family and pretended to be a muggle to gain her trust. He knew that joining the two pureblood families would produce the next dark lord, even if it were female. _April started to cry silently to herself._ I didn't ask to be born by them. So, why the hell to they place this burden on me?_ April continued to cry as Jake ran into the room again to comfort her.

          "It's okay. You don't have to be the dark lord's heir. You won't have to fulfill this burden," Jake said rocking her back and forth in his arms. 

          April looked up suddenly. She stared at Jake with her tear stricken eyes. "How did you know that I was the dark lord's heir? And how did you know that there is a burden on me?"

          "You were talking to yourself. I heard you through the door. And your father is a wizard. The headmaster seemed to recognize him somewhat. We don't have any information on him just yet," Jake said not paying that much attention to April's distress.

          "I wasn't talking aloud. Ask Autumn and Draco if they heard anything. Please?" April asked quickly.

          Jake got up and walked to the door and called for Autumn and Draco to come to the room. After they were both standing there, Jake asked, "Did either of you also hear April talking aloud to herself in here?"

          Draco and Autumn looked at each other questionably, then Autumn looked at April. _Do you think he heard your thoughts? I know I can hear them when we are in the same room, but I didn't hear anything…_

          April stared back. _If he can then he can hear my part of the conversation. Let's test this._

_          What do you want me to ask you? _Autumn asked in her mind. _Well, let's see if you can get a shock out of this. Draco and I almost hit home last night._

_          WHAT? You decided to tell me that you and Draco almost slept together last night! What the hell is wrong with you?_ April asked silently shock apparent on her face.

          "Dude, why didn't you tell me you almost did it with Autumn last night?" Jake asked Draco.

          _This confirms our suspicion. _Autumn said.

          "How the hell… I mean, what are you talking about?" Draco said trying to be slick about it.

          "April just said it. Didn't you hear?" Jake said again.

          _Jake, look at me, _April commanded. Jake turned toward her. _Can you see that I am not moving my lips? Draco can't hear any of this because I am talking to you through my mind. Once you figure out how, you can talk back to me as well._

Jake stood there staring at April. He was shocked. That is one of the powers that the dark lord is rumored to possess. He took an involuntary step back. April had a look of hurt on her face when she saw that he was afraid of her. Autumn ushered Draco out of the room to answer all the questions that were surfacing. April got up from where she was and sat down on the bed. Reluctantly, Jake sat down on the bed as well. He was afraid to sit too close however, and April took notice to that as well.

          "So, how long have you been able to do that?" Jake said finally.

          "I learned how to master it at my old school. The only other person that I could talk to like that was Autumn. She can hear most people's thoughts, while I can only speak and hear someone speak back to me. You are the first person that could hear me besides Autumn that didn't know it," April said.

          "Okay, so your old school taught you how to do this?" Jake asked confused.

          "They helped me deal with it. I was born with it. I just thought I was crazy for the longest time," April said and shrugged. 

          "Did you tell your mother about it?" Jake asked feeling a bit more comfortable towards April and moved slightly closer on the bed.

          "I did. She told me I was crazy, so I thought I was crazy," April said without filling in her voice.

          "Whose mother would do that?" Jake asked himself under his breath. Unfortunately, April heard him and started to cry silently.

          "Whose mother? Whose mother?! My mother did. That's whose mother would. Mine would." April cried harder.

          "I was talking to myself. I didn't know you would hear me. I'm sorry. Please don't cry," Jake said trying to comfort April.

          "Now that I know that you can hear my thoughts, I can hear yours. Please don't try to think about any of that. Also, stop thinking about sex. You aren't getting any soon." April got up and walked out of the room leaving Jake to hear her angry thoughts, but not able to return them. _It's not like I knew that I could hear her thoughts before. What the hell?_ Jake thought to himself.

          He heard April's voice clear as day. _I know that you didn't know before but that doesn't mean that you can ignore it. We need to get someone to train you or else you could go insane. We don't know the extent of your powers yet. You now know that whatever you can think, I can hear, Autumn might start listening in as well, so I would watch out. Try not to do anything, ya know, stupid. _April said the last sentence with a somewhat pirate accent from a movie she had seen. He then heard April thinking about him naked and that put a smile on his face. He decided to give her some space and went to the box with wires that she kept in their room. He turned it on and went to check the mailbox that was in the electronic box. He clicked on one of the messages from Chad. 

          **Dear April and Autumn,**

**                          Hey chicas, what's going on? I haven't heard from either of you in a while. I'm a bit surprised that I haven't heard something earlier. I guess you guys were having fun without the gang for once. Did you find anyone over there for you April? Autumn, you know that I am always here if you want someone. I'll owl you next week after things get calmed down over here. We had an attack on the capital again. The wizards in the Middle East want to kill our president so we can 'collapse' and they can 'take us over.' I mean how stupid can they get. We have a wizard for a president right now. There isn't anything that they can kill him with that won't look muggle. The Suddam guy is back and making more 'nuclear bombs.' Stupid muggles. Anyways, I just wanted to catch up with you both to see how you are doing. April, you have a cousin that goes here now. He just transferred. I'm guessing in case you come back. Your family will be able to find you sooner or later. We all know it. Whatever your family wants to do with you is not good. Don't trust anyone there that you don't know. They will most likely hurt you sooner or later. I regret that I did. Anyway, take care.**

**                           Oh, I also heard that you are going to school with Harry Potter. Make sure his ego doesn't fill the school up. You know what I mean. **

**                           Love always and forever,**

**                                                 Chad**

          Jake finished reading the letter. He then turned off the computer and walked out of the room. 

          __


End file.
